


Behind Her Smiles

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: Sakura has finally gotten her life on track, and things seem to be going well until the one she fears the most finds her. Fleeing, she discovers new friends, new enemies, and a new love. But will everything fall apart when fear rears it's ugly head again?





	1. Shadowy Figure in the Stormy Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

 **Chapter One:** Shadowy Figure in the Stormy Night

The wind howled as fat rain drops fell from the night sky to the ground below. There was noone around to hear the leaves crunching under his feet as he made his way to the cheery little house. He walked to the side of the beige stucco and pulled out his knife cutting the phone lines. There'd be no help this time, he smirked finding an open window.

Silently, he pushed the window open enough to haul his slender frame through. Lightning flashed behind him and he found himself in the middle of a sparsely decorated room. He heard the laughter of children a little way on and a wicked grin painted itself across his face. He entered the hallway pausing at the first door he came to. The room was painted pink, and filled with dolls and stuffed animals.

"A girl..." he whispered.

The next room was painted red, the blue blanket was covered with cars and rocket ships.

"...and a boy."

He seethed as he continued down the hall. When he heard a woman's voice, _her_ voice, rage may have lit his eyes, but his face wore a smug expression. He found her, it may have taken four and a half years, but he found her. He'd warned her she'd never be able to get away, too bad she didn't listen. He quickened his pace, staring straight ahead, neglecting to see the dump truck in the middle of the floor.

He closed his eyes and swore hopping up and down. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into the face of a pink haired little girl. A miniature version of _her_.

The girl's face registered panic as she turned and ran into a brightly lit room screaming, "Mommy!"

"Shimatta," he muttered, following the girl.

There _she_ was, standing in the middle of the kitchen, a look of surprise on her delicate face. Her green eyes staring at him wide and disbelieving.

He crossed his arms and relaxed in the doorframe, "Sakura." He nodded casually, "Were you ever planning to fill me in on the secret? When exactly were you going to let me know that I'm a father?"

Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head, still not believing _he_ was standing there in front of her. "How? How did you find me?"

He smirked, straightening his stance.

"Poor Sakura," he chided. "You're supposed to be intelligent. Did you never figure out that as a member of a gang like Kanpeki, I will do **whatever** it takes to find someone?" He held out his hand, "come with me now and you'll suffer no punishment. Make things difficult, and...well, I can't guarantee that my kunai won't slip."

"Never." She hissed grabbing her cell phone and handing it to the little girl cowering behind her.

"Taytai, grab Ryuu and go hide, call the police. Remember how mommy taught you? Make sure you give them our address."

"Hai." the girl whispered, eyes wide with terror. She grabbed her brother who was crouched behind the kitchen counter and they ran left into a bathroom.

Once she heard the click of the lock, Sakura remembered to breathe. She balled her hands into fists never looking away from the black eyes of the man who had terrorized her for so long.

"Sakura-Chan, you won't get away this time," he said taking a step towards her.

"We'll see about that." She flew at him, fists clenched. She felt her hand make contact with his face, and watched him stagger slightly.

"You've kept up your training," he grinned spitting blood onto the floor. "So have I."

She ran at him again and he blocked, sweeping her legs and causing her to fall hard on her face. She rolled over to find him standing over her, kunai in hand.

"I told you not to make things difficult, I told you you weren't going to get away this time." As he raised the kunai, they heard it. The blessed sound of approaching sirens.

"Looks like I have, Sai." She grinned.

"For now. Don't get comfortable in your lie, Sakura. You belong to me. You'll realize that soon," he hissed. Turning, he ran for the sliding glass door and disappeared into the darkness. Sakura rose up from the floor and shuddered, that was way too close.

"Taytai, Ryuu!" She called knocking on the bathroom door, "come out. Everything's okay now." The frightened children came out, and Sakura held them close. Her eyes took in the warm yellow kitchen she'd painted herslf, the drawings that covered the refrigerator. The flowers that she'd grown in her own garden and placed lovingly in a vase on the table. This wasn't going to work anymore, this place was no longer safe. The doorbell rang jerking her from her thoughts.

Sakura walked to the front door, a child clinging to each hand.

"He ran out of the back door when he heard the sirens," she told the officers. Three went to search for the man while one stayed behind to take her statement.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura was on the phone with a travel agent buying three tickets to Konoha, Japan. The soonest flight was in five hours, that meant noone would be sleeping tonight. She hated to leave Los Angeles, but there was no way she could stay here. The children would just have to understand, maybe if she told them they were going on an adventure?

"Hey guys," she found the twins in Ryuu's room playing quietly. "We're going on an adventure, so I need you to pick a few toys that are the most important to you." She kept her voice cheerful, hoping they'd buy it. They did. After she packed three bags for each of the children and herself, Sakura called a taxi to take them to the airport.

After the cab driver loaded all their bags onto a trolley, Sakura paid him.

"Listen," she said holding two hundred dollars out to the gray haired man. "Mr. Franklin and his brother here request that you forget you've ever seen me and my children."

The cab driver grinned taking the money, "Mr. Franklin's in luck lady, I've got shit for a memory."

Sakura smiled and pushed the trolley into the airport. Once she and the twins were settled on the plane, she exhaled the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.


	2. The Flight and Flashback part 1

With Taytai coloring, and Ryuu fast asleep beside her, Sakura began thinking of the events that led to them being on this eighteen hour flight to a place she'd never been, in search of a person she hoped was still alive. Tsunade had been a childhood friend of her mother's and lived in a village called Konoha in Japan. Sakura hoped her mother had been right, that Tsunade would help her. If not...a sudden chill caused her to shudder. If Sai could find her in a city as large as Los Angeles, how hard would it be to find her in a tiny village like Konoha?

_It was getting dark. Sakura cursed the early evenings of winter, then she cursed herself for offering to be a tutor after school. Still, it would look good on her collge applications. Pulling her jacket tighter she heard the footsteps again. She'd been hearing them for three blocks, but then this was Miami, lots of people walked around here. She shook her head, it was just the growing darkness was spooking her. She knew if she turned around she'd probably see some old dear carrying home some shopping, or someone walking home from work. What she didn't expect to see was a raven haired young man,about her age staring at her and smiling hungrily. She quickened her pace, and heard the footsteps behind her quicken as well. Deciding that the only way to get out of this was to end it herself, she stopped and spun around._

_"Can I help you?" She was pleased that her voice sounded braver than she felt._

_The black haired boy continued to smile as she felt large hands grab her roughly from behind._

" _So is she the one, Sai?" A voice behind her asked, Sakura's eyes widened with fear. The one?_

" _Yes." The dark haired young man, whose name she now knew was Sai, walked up to her still smiling. The way his eyes roamed from her face to her neck, stopping at her chest before continuing down the rest of her body made her feel dirty and a little sick.._

" _Let me go, I'm not 'the one', I don't even know you," she choked._

" _It doesn't matter if you know me." Sai's voice was silky, and the look in his eyes made Sakura cringe. "Let's go Kane," he said suddenly looking at the man behind her._

_Sakura felt herself lifted into the air and thrown unceremoniously over the gorilla's shoulders._

" _Hey, put me down!" She cried, "help! Someone please help me!"_

_The sky was completely dark now, and the streetlight on the corner wasn't putting off enough light for anyone to see her even if they wanted to help. She felt the man holding her start running. For once, she was grateful that lunch was so long ago. The jostling upside down on top of the nausea from Sai's look would have caused her to throw up if there's been anything in her stomach._

_She heard a car door open, then, "hurry up Kane, get her in!"_

_Now or never, she thought. As Kane lowered her off his shoulder, her foot connected with Sai's face. She heard the crunch and his yelp before smashing her head into Kane's chin. The Goliath dropped her, and in that brief instant Sakura began to run. It didn't matter that stars were dancing in front of her or that she felt like she was going to pass out, she was free. She knew that in order to stay free, she had to keep running._

_She heard Sai scream, "get back here!" Before a car engine started and tires squealed behind her. She could taste blood in her mouth from biting her tongue when she used her head as a weapon. She bit down on it again, hoping the pain would help her stay conscious. Her thoughts were muddled, too many things were going on at once._

_Why was this happening? Who were these guys and what did they want with her? Why was there noone on the street tonight? If she hadn't been so damn concerned about getting into a good college none of this would be happening! She cursed her ambition once more before realizing that home was only five blocks away. Damnit! This was not the time to start feeling woozy._

_She heard an engine stop and a car door slam, "help me please!" She cried, running headlong into a pair of arms. She looked up to thank her savior, but instead choked on a scream. Sai. Sai staring down at her with that same smile plastered on his face._

_"You should consider yourself lucky," he leaned down whispering in her ear. "Anyone else who dared to assault me like that would be killed without a thought."_

_She felt herself being shoved into a backseat where he joined her. He took a moment to make sure she was buckled in, and that made her smile slightly. For someone who'd just alluded that she could have been killed, it seemed almost ridiculous that he would care if she died should they get into a wreck._

_"Drive," he said and the behemoth called Kane made a U-turn before speeding off in the direction opposite her house._

_Her head was still pounding, and her mouth still tasted like copper, but the stares were starting to fade from her eyes. She turned to him and asked the most important question of her life._

" _Why?"_

_He looked into her eyes and shrugged, "because I chose you."_

_"You chose me? For what?"_

_He sighed, "you really should feel honored. Of all the girls here in Miami, and quite frankly, I could have my pick...I chose you. You're going to be my partner. My lover. You're going to be by my side everyday from here on in."_

_"You must be kidding," she looked around for a hidden camera, this had to be some sort of sick joke. "I'm seventeen, I'm still in high school. I-I-I'm going to college next fall." Her voice had risen an octave as disbelief turned to panic. "I can't be your lover, I don't even know you..." she ended weakly, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks._

_Sai remained silent._

_Sakura turned to stare out the window, "why me?" She asked the night sky._

He never did tell her why she was chosen, and it was a question that still haunted her five years later. She touched her son's sleeping head and smiled at her daughter, willing the plane to go faster.

_The car zoomed through the silent streets as Sakura prayed for a police officer, surely they were going over the speed limit, and that was eight red lights they'd run now! But this seemed to be the night that her guardian angel had made other plans. No cops, no witnesses, just a creep and his pet gorilla. The car began slowing down as they entered what at first seemed to be a tunnel, but once the car stopped she realized they were in some sort of parking garage. She looked at the man next to her and found him grinning like the cat who'd swallowed the canary. She shivered, something told her she was probably the canary._

_Kane turned off the engine and got out of the car first._

_"Welcome home," Sai whispered before her door was opened and she felt herself being lifted out and thrown over the giant's shoulders once more._

_If she'd had any inkling of where she was or where she could find help, Sakura would have attempted another escape. As it was, being upside down made her head throb in earnest and she had to choke back the bile that flooded her throat. She struggled to remain conscious and pick up any clues as to her whereabouts._

_"Take her to my room while I go tell Sanjuro-sama that it's done," Sai paused and touched Sakura's head. She moaned as her vision was crowded with stars once more. "Get her something to eat and some ice for that lump on her head."_

_Sakura felt Kane bow and begin to walk away._

_"Kane," Sai called. The giant stopped and turned, Sakura closed her eyes and clamped her lips together so she wouldn't vomit. "Make sure all of the phones are removed from the room."_

_Hearing that, Sakura's eyes shot open. In all the drama she'd completely forgotten about her cell phone! As long as the gorilla didn't check her bag she was as good as saved! For the first time in what seemed like forever she had hope, and that hope made her smile._

_She tried to count the turns they made on the way to Sai's room, but from her position she got confused and finally gave up. After a few minutes Kane paused before a large black door._

_"Welcome to your new home," she could hear the smirk in his voice as they entered. She just had time to take in the luxurious navy carpet before she was sat upright on a gold brocade sofa in a large suite. The behemoth walked over to a table and removed a phone before heading into what turned out to be a bedroom. The grin he wore as he brought out a second phone made Sakura want to kick his teeth in. He left without saying a word, but she heard him laugh as the lock clicked behind him._

_Sakura Haruno had worn her purse across her chest since she was twelve. Some of her friends thought it looked stupid, but at seventeen, she'd never been more gratefulto hold on to this one style faux pas. She had been able to keep her bag with her and that meant she still had her cell phone. Full bars? Three...that's okay, better than none._

_She punched in a number praying they were home, "pick up, pick up..." she chanted through three rings before she got her miracle._

_"Hello?"_

_"Mom?" Sakura whispered elated._

_"Sakura? Where the hell are you? Do you know how worried I've been? It's almost eight thirty..."_

_"Mom, I've been kidnapped," she interrupted._

_"What?"_

_"I've been kidnapped! I left school around six, I was five blocks form home, mom you've gotta help me, call the police. I'm not sure where I am, but the car was black and it's parked in an underground tunnel. Please mom,help me..." Sakura had started crying, and forgot to whisper. "I don't know where I am...the guy's name is Sai, and they mentioned someone named Sanjuro. Please mom..."_

_The phone was ripped out of her hand, Sakura screamed as she looked up and saw the rage on her captor's face. Sai was holding her phone, she could hear her mother calling her name. He smiled as he put the phone to his ear._

_"I'm sorry mom," he sneered. "Sakura's been behaving very badly and has to be punished, so she has to go now."_

_"Let my daughter go you bastard," Sakura heard her mother scream before Sai turned it off._

_"I see where you get your fight from," he smiled as he rana hand down Sakura's tear-stained cheek. "But I meant what I said, you've been behaving very badly, and now you have to be punished."_

A/N- Hope you enjoyed it. Bye


	3. The Flight and Flashbacks part 2

"Miss? Miss are you okay?"

Sakura's eyes opened and she saw the worried face of a flight attendant. She blinked a few times, "yes, I'm sorry, I must've been dreaming."

"You were screaming," the attendant smiled kindly. "Must've been one hell of a dream. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Sakura replied.

The attendant nodded before walking away to help someone else. Sakura looked over at her kids who were still asleep, Taytai had her arm around Ryuu whose breath had created a smudge on the window. She smiled at them before settling back into her own pillow. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

_oooooooooooo_

_Sai threw her onto the bed, the rage that was in his eyes just moments before had been replaced. By what, she wasn't sure, but it made her tremble as he got closer._

_"Please stop," She whispered._

_"Silly girl," he smirked straddling her before whispering in her ear, "I haven't even started."_

_She felt his tongue trace her ear before sliding down the side of her neck. His breath was warm, and maybe if this was someone she knew and liked, it might even be pleasurable. But not like this, not with this stranger. A sharp pain on her neck brought her thoughts to a screeching halt, he'd nipped her. She didn't need a mirror to know she'd be bruised the next day._

_Then suddenly he was kissing her. Alarm bells went off in her brain as his tongue tried to force it's way through clenched teeth. Since she refused to allow him entry, he bit her bottom lip. Her gasp of pain was all he needed to violate her mouth. She thought briefly about biting back, but as she still had no idea where she was, she let the thought slip by. She wanted to get out of this alive. She felt his hands on her breasts before she heard the ripping apart of her uniform's blouse. This was more than she could stand, and she began to cry, loud shuddering sobs._

_Sai paused long enough to take her face in his hands. Using his thumbs to wipe away her tears, he gave her the first indication that he might just be human by smiling softly._

" _Please stop," she begged._

_He considered her as his left hand rubbed her thigh just below her skirt. Perhaps she'd had enough for today. He stood up and walked over to a dresser. He pulled the top drawer open and withdrew a red nightgown. He returned to where Sakura was still laying on the bed, tears streaming silently down her cheeks._

_"Put this on," he said tossing the gown into her lap. "I'm going to see what happened to your dinner. I should be back in about ten minutes, and consider this your warning, I will have no more of this deliberate misbehavior. If this gown isn't on by the time I get back, I will strip you down and put it on you myself. Easy way, or the hard way, the choice is yours."_

_Sakura stared at him as he left the room. Anger, fear, sadness all working together to make her numb. Her tears slowed as she removed her skirt and what was left of her blouse. She wanted to get through this, she wanted to get out of this alive, so she resolved to be completely obediant for as long as she had to. She smiled to herself, and then she'd let the asshole have it!_

_"That's better, you're even smiling," Sai nodded as he walked back into the room followed by a maid carrying a large covered tray. "Plotting my demise are you?" He smirked while the maid set the tray down and bowing, closed the door behind her._

_"Not at all," Sakura replied innocently. "Simply admiring your taste."_

_He patted the seat next to him and she sat down._

_"I've been watching you for a few months, I like to think I've gotten to know your style. It's your taste that I wondered about."_

_Sakura tried desperately not to gag on so obvious a line, "you never did answer my question Sai," she met his black eyes with her own bright green ones. "Why me?"_

_Sai grinned, opened his mouth and shoved a piece of chicken into it._

_oooooooooooo_

Sakura struggled with the plastic wrapper on the sandwiches the flight attendants had handed out. Taytai pouted beside her, Ryuu had gotten the last of the tuna fish so she had no choice but chicken salad.

"I'm eating it too," Sakura sighed having finally gotten the damn thing open. "Don't you want to be a big girl like mommy?"

Taytai begrudgingly took the sandwich and viciously bit into it.

Sakura leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

_oooooooooooo_

" _You're my other half Sakura-chan," he'd finally replied. "You're intelligent, you're attractive," he traced a hand down her arm. "Flawless," he whispered admiringly. "You'll start training immediately. As a member of Kanpeki, my mate will have to be able to fight and if necessary, kill just as easily as I can. Then, once you've proven your worth, you'll have the honor of baring my children."_

_She couldn't help but gag that time._

_"What?" She finally sputtered, "What do you mean children? I'm seventeen! I'm going to college, I'm not ready to start having children!" In her shock, Sakura forgot all about her resolve to be obediant. "You must be kidding, there's no way I'm having your children!"_

" _You will, and you'll have them when I determine you're ready. Forget about college Sakura, forget about anything you had planned for yourself before today. You'll come to see that my plans for you are all that matters." He leaned in closely, his black eyes were like bottomless pits, and Sakura saw her future fading into them. "You have no free will anymore, " he whispered sending chills down her spine. "You are here simply because I choose you to be. Act up again and I might decide you're no longer worth the effort."_

_With that, he kissed her hard on the lips before once again leaving the room. The click of the lock sounded like a death toll in her ears. Feeling completely miserable, Sakura crawled onto the bed and hugged her knees. Her shoulders shook as she began sobbing again. Her life was no longer her own, all her dreams, all her plans. All the evenings she'd spent with her parents figuring out which college would be the best..her parents...Sakura wiped her eyes and prayed to whoever would listen that her parents would find a way to save her._

_When she awoke the next morning, she discovered Sai asleep next to her. She briefly wondered how hard it would be to smother him with a pillow. How deeply was he sleeping? Would she be able to overpower him?_

_"You're planning again..." a smug voice invaded her thoughts. She looked down to find Sai grinning, "I'd try to stop that soon if I were you. For now I find it comical, but I can't guarantee I'll always feel that way."_

_oooooooooooo_

_After a month of training with a girl named Madoko, Sakura's fighting skills had improved dramatically. From time to time she wished she'd known some of these techniques that night...she consoled herself with the fact that one day she would use them against him. There were two girls who'd arrived before her, Natari and Samiko, and one who'd arrived a few weeks after her named Tagami. The foursome became fast friends, and whenever the opportunity presented itself, they'd whisper possilbe methods of escape. Every night Sakura went to bed alone, and every morning she found Sai in bed with her. He hadn't tried anything since that first night, and she considered herself lucky._

_Natari showed up for training one morning with blackened eyes and dried blood on her bottom lip. She could barely move, and when forced to raise a knee to defend herself, she'd cried out in pain. It didn't take long for the others to understand. Natari had been raped and beaten. She'd tried to exert free will, forgetting that she was now the property of her captor. She was a reminder as to what fate awaited them all should they try to disobey. After that morning, all talk of escape ceased._

_A week or so later, Sakura arrived early for training to find Tagami sitting on a bench talking to herself._

" _Yes, they're all here. Sakura Haruno, Samiko Hoshi and Natari Nioshu. Just like we thought, what's the plan of action sir?" The girl whispered. "I see, how long?"_

_"Tagami? Are you okay, who are you talking to?" Sakura asked, worried about her friend's sanity._

_"Sakura?" Tagami's blue eyes shot up terrified, "oh, uh, what?" She asked suddenly distracted._

_Sakura heard a barely audible voice say "tell her."_

_Tagami sighed, "'Sakura, I know you think I'm sixteen, but I'm actually twenty-four. I'm an undercover agent sent here to find three missing girls. Mission accomplished," she smiled weakly._

_"Does this mean we're getting out of here?" Sakura could barely get the words out, she'd all but given up hope. Now she felt positively dizzy._

_"In four days you'll be back with your parents," Tagami said. "But Sakura, I need you to keep this to yourself, try to act as normal as you can around Sai."_

_Sakura hugged her friend._

_"Thank you so much."_

_As the days dragged on, she became increasingly anxious. What if something happened, what if Tagami wasn't really an agent, what if it was all to test her loyalty. Sai would kill her for sure. As evening approached on the fourth day, Sakura felt like a deflated balloon. Not only was Tagami_ **_not_ ** _an agent, Sai was probably going to kill her that very night just to prove that he could. With a heavy heart, she pulled back the covers on the bed, may as well try to rest up before the inevitable. When Sai killed her it was sure to be slow and torturous with no chance of sleeping._

_The first gunshot startled her, she looked around the room. Sai wasn't there, but the door to the hallway was open. The second and third gunshots were followed by screams and curses. She dressed quickly and made her way silently out into the hall._

_Crouched by a stairwell, she found Tagami with Natari and Samiko. The girls made their way quickly down the stairs, pausing just before entering the courtyard. An agent dressed in a dark blue suit handed Tagami a gun._

_"Status?" She asked._

_"Several agents are engaged in gunbattles with members of the Kanpeki gang. No one has seen Sanjuro, there's a possibility he's already gone."_

_Tagami nodded as she and the other agent opened the door to the deafening sounds of multiple gunfire. "Run for the gates, don't turn back!" She shouted over the noise, "your families are waiting for you!"_

_The girls didn't need to be told twice, they ran as fast as they could. In her exhaustion, Sakura fell slightly behind, but it was enough for Sai to step out of the shadows and grab her._

_"You're not going anywhere," he hissed in her ear. "What did I tell you would happen if you disobeyed me again?"_

_"Let her go Sai." Sakura heard a click and saw Tagami standing just behind Sai with her gun pointed at his temple. "Let her go now."_

_Sai smirked as he let Sakura go._

_"Now put your head down and run!" Tagami shouted as a bullet whizzed by Sakura's face._

_As she bolted for the gates, Sakura heard more shots and what sounded like a female's scream. She closed her eyes as she took her first breath of freedom. When she opened her eyes, she saw Samiko and Natari sitting in the back of different ambulances being checked over by paramedics. Older couples who must be their parents stood huddled near their daughters, tears of relief running down their faces. A green blanket was thrown around her shoulders, and she was being led to a third ambulance when she heard a familiar voice call her name._

" _Sakura!"_

_Arms wrapped around her as she cried into her mother's shoulder, "Oh mom, I thought I'd never see you again."_

_"Thank god, thank god!" Her father kept repeating as he hugged her tight._

_"Young lady," her mother said turning suddenly serious. "You are giving up tutoring after school, do you understand me? I don't care how good it looks on a college application."_

_The three Harunos laughed as they began walking towards the waiting ambulance._

_oooooooooooo_

Sakura woke up to Taytai shaking her arm.

"Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom," she said.

"Okay dear, go ahead." She watched as Taytai made her way along the aisle to the bathroom, Ryuu had fallen back asleep. Sakura knew she should wake him and get him to at least try, but at the same time, she knew it was best to let a sleeping dragon lie. Moments later, Taytai sat back down and busied herself with a coloring book. Sakura ran her hand through her daughter's pink hair. She loved her children, no matter who their father was and how they came to be, she loved them and would do everything within her power to keep them safe, even if it meant giving up her own life...just like her parents had done.

_Almost eight months had passed since her abduction. Several members of Kanpeki had been arrested, but somehow Sai had managed to slip through the cracks. Her parents had assured her that he was long gone. Surely, they'd said, he wasn't stupid enough to come after her again. She was seeing a counselor to help deal with what she'd been through as well as the nightmares she'd been having. It was after a counseling appointment one afternoon that she came home to find the front door wide open and her parents tied to chairs with tape over their mouths._ _  
_   
_"Mom! Dad!" She cried rushing over to them, she had pulled the tape off her mother's mouth when the woman yelled at her._

_"Sakura, get out of here!"_

_"Yes Sakura-chan, how about we get out of here?" There was a creak and the front door closed._

_Sakura's legs gave out and she fell to the floor as the dark figure of Sai loomed over her._

" _What you do want from me?" She asked backing up into a wall._

" _When are you going to get it? I don't want anything_ ** _from_** _you," he sighed. "I simply want_ ** _you_** _."_

_"Leave my daughter alone you bastard!" Her mother screamed._

_Sai's smile was making Sakura nauseous. "I've said it before," he smirked. "I see where you get your fight from, but unfortunately for ol' mom and dad, if you don't come with me now I will have them both killed."_

_"You wouldn't..." she gasped._

_"I would. Daiki," he called over his shoulder. "Please come out and show the reluctant Miss Haruno what awaits her parents if she disobeys me."_

_A large blonde goon of a man holding a semi-automatic rifle stepped into the room and grinned at her with a mouthful of gold teeth._

_"Sakura," her mother shouted. "Don't do it, we'll be fine. Do NOT go back with him!"_

_"Daiki..." was all Sai said. A bang followed and Sakura's mother slumped silently in her chair._

_"No!" Sakura screamed as Sai grabbed her by the arm, pulling her from the room. Her last sight was of her father struggling to free himself as Daiki laughed._

_"You murderer!" She sobbed as Sai dragged her into her parent's bedroom and threw her onto the bed. What followed was still hard for Sakura to think about. She was screaming for her mother as her clothes were ripped off of her. When a second gunshot rang out she screamed in pain as Sai entered her. She felt his hands and lips all over her flesh and she choked on her own vomit. The pain between her legs was like fire, she felt like she was being ripped apart. She didn't know how long it lasted, she was alone in a world of death and blood and pain. Her parents were dead, and Sai...Sai was smirking at her as he buttoned his shirt. She felt a rage build inside her, she'd never hated someone so much in her life._

_"Ready?" He asked, still smiling._

_Before she could respond they both heard it. Sirens! Bless Ted and Ethel, her parent's nosy neighbors, they must've heard the gunshots! She felt a sense of satisfaction when she heard his panicked voice exclaim "shit!"_

_"Sai, c'mon, we've got to go!" Daiki called banging on the closed door._

_"Gotta go," Sai said calmly. "Please don't try anything foolish like running away, I will find you. And then I'll have to punish you." He kissed her on the mouth and raced from the room._

_Sakura grabbed her clothes off the floor and put them on, holding her top closed. She walked slowly into the livingroom. She saw the back of her parent's heads slumped forward, and she fell to the floor sobbing._

_"Sakura?" A voice called softly, "Sakura, are you okay?"_

_Sakura raised her head and looked into a pair of blue eyes she never thought she'd see again._

_"Tagami," she whispered struggling to stand._

_"Hey," the dark haired woman soothed. "Don't try to move too quickly. Are you hurt?"_

_As Sakura broke into fresh tears Tagami put her arms around the girl and held her close._

_"Shhhhhhhh..." she said rocking her back and forth. "We'll get him soon."_

_oooooooooooo_

_Sakura spent the next two days in the hospital during which time her parent's house was processed for evidence, cleaned and put on the market. Sakura had no desire to return, and one of her classmates had a mother in real estate. Until it sold, Tagami invited Sakura to stay with her. She taught the younger woman how to shoot as well as turn ordinary objects into weapons. After a few months, it became clear that Sakura was pregnant. After a few more months, it became clear that she was pregnant with twins. In one of the most difficult decisions that Sakura had ever made, she decided to keep her babies and for now, give up the idea of college. Between the sale of her parent's house and their life insurance policies, she had plenty of money to live life comfortably for quite a long time._

_Tagami had become a type of parent to her and was there to help put together matching cribs as well as cut the cords when Taytai and Ryuu were born. She had seen Sakura through the first diaper changes and three in the morning feedings, her laughter a balm to the new mother's frazzled nerves. That's why when Tagami was cut down by one of Sai's goons Sakura grieved as though she'd lost her mother all over again._

Now, if anything, she was in even more danger. Now Sai knew he was a father.

 **A/N** \- Long chapter, the longest yet in this story. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!


	4. Tsunade

Once the plane finally landed in Konoha, Sakura, Taytai and Ryuu were swept up in the crowd of other passengers heading for the baggage area. Sakura found a pushcart and ten minutes later with both twins on the verge of meltdown, their bags finally made it down the conveyor belt. After a quick stop at the airport bathroom, the small family headed toward the front doors and the line of taxis waiting outside. As the first rays of early morning sunlight appeared in the dark horizon, Sakura was approached by a porter who offered assistance getting her and her children into a cab.

"Yes, thank you," she replied. "I need a decent hotel in the college area."

Within five minutes Sakura and her children were sitting in a cab as their bags were being loaded in the trunk and the porter was giving instructions to the driver. A half hour later, the twins asleep on either side of her, Sakura found herself in front of Isoide Hotel.

"C'mon guys, it's time to wake up," she said softly, shaking each child's shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" Ryuu asked yawning.

"Yes," Sakura replied, "now come on. Taytai, you too."

"Thank you so much," Sakura smiled tipping the cabbie who'd placed their bags on the sidewalk in front of the hotel.

A doorman appeared with a trolley and loaded the bags onto it.

"Staying with us for a while ma'am?"

"Possibly."

Taking the twins' hands, Sakura followed the doorman to the desk where a cheery clerk was able to find a room on the third floor for Mrs. Ishino Yasukawa and her two children. Sakura smiled, thanked the clerk and paid in cash. After a short ride in the elevator, they opened the door to a neat little room painted a calming shade of blue. Without even pausing to change their clothes, the twins climbed into one of the two beds and fell fast asleep.

oooooooooooo

A few hours later as sunlight filtered softly into the room, Sakura once again checked the lock on the door and then went into the bathroom to get a shower. When she was done she stood in front of the mirror brushing her short pink bob and rehearsing what she would say. Once she felt confident enough, she got dressed, reached for her purse, and pulled out her mother's worn little phone book.

Flipping through the pages she found herself quickly on the page marked "T". Running her finger down the list of names she found the person she was looking for. Sakura sat down on the bed, took a deep breath and dialed the number. It rang four times before a sleepy voice spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello," Sakura replied crossing her fingers. "Is Miss Tsunade there?"

"This is she."

"Miss Tsunade, do you remember a friend of yours, a woman named Sakuro Haruno?"

"Yes," Tsunade replied, all trace of sleepiness vanished. "Is she alright? Has anything happened to her? Who _is_ this?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm Sakuro's daughter."

"Sakura," Tsunade exhaled. "Don't scare me like that dear. How's your mother? She called me several times when you went missing, and then once after you were rescued. But you know, that was four and a half years ago. I've tried calling her since that last time, but the line was disconnected. Did your family move like I suggested? Is everything alright? That man's not still after you is he?"

"Oh Miss Tsunade," Sakura sighed trying hard not to cry. "My parents always told me that if anything happened to them you'd be able to help me."

There was the sound of breathing on the other end but otherwise no response.

"Miss Tsunade?"

"Sakura? Sakura dear, what happened to your parents?" Tsunade sounded like she had a head cold.

Tears poured silently down Sakura's cheeks as she briefly explained to her mother's old friend what had happened and why there had been no further communication from Sakuro.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she finished. "I tried to handle things on my own, but then he found me again. I'm really scared Miss Tsunade. Can you help me?"

Tsunade's voice was shaking when she spoke again, "Sakuro's dead?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry I didn't contact you before now..." Sakura started before she was cut off.

"Shhhhh...now tell me, when is the soonest you can get to Konoha? Do you need money?"

Sakura smiled gratefully, "actually I'm already here. My flight got in early this morning."

"Good girl," the older woman replied. "Now, where are you?"

"I've got a room at the Isoide Hotel, on Ninja Avenue. Do you know it?"

"Yes, I have a friend who works near there. Listen, I've got to take a quick shower and then I'll come see you. Give me about an hour?"

"I'm on the third floor under the name Ishino Yasukawa. And Miss Tsunade, thank you."

Knowing that she had an ally allowed Sakura to feel truly safe for the first time in two days.

"Yasukawa, got it. You're a clever girl. Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Sakura hung up the phone smiling. Things were going to be okay. Looking over at her still sleeping twins she sighed, now the hard part.

"Taytai, Taytai sweetheart, it's time to get up. Quickly, you need to get a bath." The little girl yawned, but complied.

Ten minutes later it was Ryuu's turn. The sleeping dragon grumbled but eventually did as he was told. By the time Tsunade arrived, all three were dressed and waiting.

Even though she was expecting a guest, when the knock finally came Sakura, whose nerves were completely frazzled, jumped. Pressing a finger to her lips so the twins would be quiet, she called out, "Yes?"

"Mrs. Yasukawa? It's Tsunade."

A look through the door's peep hole showed Sakura a blonde woman about her height with large breasts.

"Tsunade?" She asked opening the door a crack.

The blonde woman smiled warmly and Sakura found herself pulled into an embrace.

"You know," Tsunade said holding Sakura by the arms and looking her over, "you look just like your mother. But those eyes." Tsunade peered into Sakura's bright green eyes. "Those eyes belong to your father."

Sakura smiled, pleased.

"Now, I think the best thing for you to do is come stay with me while we figure everything out. Are you hungry? I make a mean omelette."

"Well," Sakura hesitated. "Are you sure you have the room?"

"Of course, I have a guest room that would be just perfect for you."

Sakura bit her lip, "but it's more than just me. You see..."

"Mommy, I'm hungry, is this lady going to make us breakfast?" Ryuu called.

"Does she have Pop Tarts?"

"You have children?" Tsunade asked wide-eyed.

"Two, I have twins." Sakura confessed. She opened the door wider and called to her children, "Ryuu, Taytai. Come here and say hello to our friend Miss Tsunade."

"Hello there," Tsunade smiled at the children who suddenly decided to play shy behind Sakura's legs. "His?" She asked addressing Sakura.

The younger woman nodded.

"No matter, they're also yours. And they're Sakuro's grandchildren." She grabbed Sakura's hand and held it tightly. "Didn't I mention that I have two guestrooms? Now, get your things. Ryuu, can you hand me a few suitcases? I'll meet you in front of the hotel after you check out."

Oooooooooooo

"Hey kids, why don't you go play outside for a little while until breakfast is ready?" Tsunade asked as the small group entered her house.

The children looked outside where she was pointing and saw a playset complete with swings, twisty slide and a sandbox.

"Can we mommy?" They asked, faces alight.

"Go ahead," Sakura smiled. "But be careful."

Once the sliding glass door closed behind them, Sakura followed Tsunade into the kitchen and sat at the table watching the older woman busy herself with making breakfast.

"Tea?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, please. Can I help with anything?"

"No, just sit and rest. It seems to me that you've had enough excitement to last a few lifetimes. But tell me this," Tsunade's brown eyes met Sakura's green ones.

"Your children. It was a forced pregnancy wasn't it?"

"Do you mean was it rape?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, he raped me. The same day he killed my parents."

Tsunade's eyes filled with tears as she walked over to Sakura. Setting down the mug of tea she smiled sadly at the younger woman and hugged her tight. Sakura let herself be held as she sobbed into Tsunade's shoulder. Emotions she'd kept buried for years, all the fear and pain she'd kept carefully locked inside for so long came bursting to the surface. After several minutes she was finally able to speak.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Even when I went into labor, I still didn't know. But once I saw them, I fell in love. They were so perfect and innocent. I thought that as long as he never found out," she sighed.

"I thought we'd be safe."

"But he found you."

Sakura nodded, "luckily the kids knew how to call the police."

"Did he mention to them that he was their father?"

"He may have, but I don't think they realized what was going on."

Tsunade nodded and after an affectionate squeeze on the shoulders, went back to making breakfast. The women were quiet for a few minutes, Sakura drank her tea and inhaled the comforting aroma of eggs cooking.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked breaking the silence. "Are you still thinking about going to college to become a doctor?"

"I wish I could," Sakura smiled remembering all the big plans she'd had before Sai forced his way into her life. "But between not finishing my Senior year, and having two small children, I think that's a dream that needs to be forgotten."

"You took your SAT's right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Did you get a decent score?"

"1475."

Tsunade turned around smiling brightly, "You **are** smart, your mom always said that you were. Don't give up on your dreams just yet, you'll find things are a bit different here..."

Oooooooooooo

Sai smiled as the sound of his steps echoed through the silent halls of Kanpeki's new headquarters. It may have taken four and a half years, but he'd found her. The silly girl trying to live her silly little life away from him with her children... _his_ children. That thought caused his fists to clench at his sides, but the smile stayed firmly in place. Now she'd run off again and taken his children with her. But just like before, it was only a matter of time he told himself.

"So where did she go?" He asked entering a small room with about eight people seated at computers. There was a steady rhythm of clicking as the industrious little ants went about their Intelligence work.

"We're working on it sir," a small wiry man Sai knew to be the department head, answered bowing. "We should have something for you in just a..."

"I found her sir," a woman in glasses called from her computer. "She's in Japan," the woman paused peering at her screen. "A town called Konoha."

Sai smiled widely walking over to a world map.

"Didn't I tell you that you can't hide from me, Sakura-Chan?," He laughed stabbing a thumb tack onto the word "Konoha".

A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to my Beta Reader InosBane for the fixing the chapters up to this one. I'll see you fans with more chapters soon.. Bye


	5. Day one in a new place part 1

A/N- Thank you crescent-moon-demon for beta reading chapter. Here is the next installment to Behind Her Smiles.

"Sakura, wake up!" cried out Tsunade, whom had being trying to wake up Sakura of the last ten minutes.

"Mmmmh," muttered Sakura as she just turned over and placed the blanket onto of her head.

Tsunade finally gave up trying to wake Sakura up with words, walking to the bathroom. When she returned, it was with a bucket of cold water, which she promptly poured over Sakura's head. Screaming from the cold water, Sakura jumped out of bed. She turned to glare at the person that had so rudely woken her, seeing a grinning Tsunade holding an empty bucket.

"Tsunade!" growled Sakura.

"What?" Tsunade innocently asked.

"Run, and run fast." Sakura warned, soaked with cold water and with an angry expression on her face.

"Sakura, you can't scare me," replied Tsunade, standing calmly where she was.

"Really?" Sakura grinned as she rushed forwards, throwing punches and kicks at Tsunade, who was dodging them all. Panting after a few minutes, Sakura stopped her assault. "Wow, you dodge all of my punches and kicks. How?"

"I know Taijutsu too you know, but I'm older and more experience then you. Now get ready for some work and then college," said Tsunade, turning and walking away from Sakura.

Jolting at the words, Sakura raced into the bathroom, taking a fast shower and then hurrying to change into her college uniform; which consisted of a matching white skirt and shirt, with a red sailor's ribbon that had white strips. Once she had finished getting dressed, she started down the halls, stopping at one of two doors. Opening the closest one, she slipped inside, walking over to the bed that held her baby girl.

"Taytai, Sweetie, wake up," Sakura called softly, shaking her daughter's shoulder.

"Mommy," the little girl replied, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Taytai, wake up and get that nice yellow dress on," Sakura said, walking out of her room.

Walking to the other room, Sakura opened the door, seeing her little boy still fast asleep with the dragon that she had gotten him. Tip toeing over to him, Sakura shook his shoulder but was forced to pull back when a hand came flying her way. Shaking her head, she moved back in, shaking his shoulder yet again. This time, she caught his arm. After letting it go, Sakura tickled his sides, making Ryuu laugh hard.

"Mommy, stop!" Ryuu gasped.

"Ryuu, it's time to wake up now." Laughing, Sakura pulled her fingers away from Ryuu's sides.

"But mommy, five more minutes please?" he asked, with a big smile on his face.

"No Ryuu, get changed please; into your blue pants and red Spiderman shirt, " she said as she walked out of the room.

Continuing the rest of the way down the hall, Sakura stepped into the kitchen; getting started on making herself some coffee and the children some food. With breakfast ready -whole wheat toast, yogurt with bananas for Taytai and apples for Ryuu in them- she placed the dishes on the table; just as she heard two little feet walk into the kitchen.

"Thanks mommy," Taytai and Ryuu said together, sitting at the table and munching away at their breakfast.

"You're welcome, my sweeties." She sighed as she sat down to eat her own breakfast.

As Tsunade walked in, she smiled at them all, and took a seat next to Sakura and Ryuu.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Tsunade, getting up to get some coffee too.

"I don't know. Maybe I can get into a part time job and try to found a daycare for Ryuu and Taytai, and then go full time," she said.

"Oh no you're not," Tsunade replied.

"Why not?" asked Sakura.

"'Cause I got you a part time job and daycare for the twins, and you have college at 9:00 am today. Thank goodness," Tsunade was quick to answer.

"Really? You did all that? When; how?" Sakura turned to look at Tsunade, disbelief and amazement on her face.

"In the morning and 'how' for which one?" the older woman asked in return.

"All," replied Sakura.

"Well I know the daycare lady there. She's my best friend -Shizune- and she's also given you a job there too. She needs help at 6:30 to 8:30 and 3:15 to 7:15. As for the college, well, that's because I'm the principle," Tsunade explained.

"Thanks Tsunade. I should have come sooner." Sakura smiled in gratitude.

"Mommy, it is time to go," Taytai piped up.

"By the way you don't start until after your college today," Tsunade added, grinning.

Nodding her head at her, Sakura just smiled at Tsunade. "Well we should get going then." Rising up from the table, Sakura collected her dishes and walked over to the sink.

Ryuu and Taytai followed their mother to the sink, placing their dishes in there as well. Turning around to see their mother hugging Tsunade, they were quick to rush over, both hugging Tsunade around her legs too.

"Thanks Ryuu and Taytai," she said to them, giving them a hug back.

After getting ready, Sakura, Tsunade and the twins were out the door and heading to the car. The twins were placed in their car seats, with Sakura riding in the passenger's seat and Tsunade driving. Once they were all buckled in, Tsunade started the car, heading off to the daycare centre.

Parking, Sakura and Tsunade got Ryuu and Taytai out of the car seats and walked to the front door. A sign there read, "Ring bell". Sakura placed her slender finger on the doorbell and press down on it. After waiting for a few moments, a middle aged lady with short black hair came out of the building and to the door to greet them.

"Hi Tsunade-sama," she said warmly. "This must be Sakura. The one that you were talking about."

"Yes she is," Tsunade said back to the woman. "Sakura, this is Shizune; the director and owner to the college and neighborhood daycare."

"Hi Shizune-sama. Thanks for letting my children and I use your daycare, and for giving me a job here too," Sakura greeted.

"Its fine," Shizune said back to Sakura.

"Shizune... before I start, you need to know something about the children and I," Sakura hesitantly added.

"I know it already Sakura," Shizune gently interrupted. "I've already discussed everything with Tsunade. Your presence here, and your children's', will be kept secret. The other caretakers have been informed as well."

"Tsunade, thanks, and thank you Shizune as well. Most centers I went to couldn't understand how important it was this remain a secret," replied Sakura as she looked at both women. After a few moments, Sakura nodded to Shizune and Tsunade to go in ahead and talk some more.

Walking in the daycare center, Sakura noticed right away that it was much bigger from what it appeared on the outside. Already, she could see four rooms on the main level and there was about three more levels to the daycare. Taking the hands of Ryuu and Taytai, Sakura walked into the office part of the first room.

"Ryuu and Taytai, this is Shizune. She's the director and owner to the daycare where you and me are now. If anything happens here, tell her and she will tell me. Understood?" she asked.

"Yes mommy," came the obedient reply.

Nodding at their answer, Sakura straightened up. "We should go to college now Tsunade," she said, turning to the older woman.

"Yes Sakura. Goodbye Ryuu and Taytai," Tsunade said, as she walked out the door.

"Bye sweeties, see you very soon," Sakura said. She hugged each of them twice and gave them a kiss on their cheek.

Following Tsunade down the halls to the front door, Sakura smiled at the thought of finally having a new life; hoping against hope that HE would never found them this time. Outside, they headed straight for the car, opening the door, and safely sitting inside of it.

"Tsunade... do you think he'll found me again?" Sakura asked, unable to quell the bit of doubt within her as she looked ahead to the gates.

"Sakura, I will protect you and your children. I promise," Tsunade assured her. "I have two other girls like you at the college right now."

"Really? I wonder how they are?" Sakura pondered over this in her mind as the engine started, car moving towards their final destination that morning.

A/N- Okay here is the next chapter. Part 2 will be after Sai's chapter called Reminiscing. It's how he got into the gang and what he did to know Sakura without her knowing it. Thanks again and sorry for the wait for this chapter. I had a little trouble. And it does will be in two parts. Bye


	6. Sai reminiscing Part One

A/N- Here is chapter six. Thank you to me beta reader named crescent-moon-demon for looking over this chapter for me.

As Sai looked at the map of the world, his mind went back to his first killing; the murder of his mother and father, that was his initiation into the Kanpeki gang. Boy, he hated them both equally from the time he was ten years old. Why? He really couldn't understand why; he just did. But remembering them, reminded him of the first time he met a Kanpeki member, before he had killed his parents.

_Flashback_

_"Sai? Are you Sai?" A man with a long black cape over his over his head approached the child, talking to him._

_"Yes," he replied slowly, looking at the man suspiciously._

_"Good. You are a hard boy to find. Now let's get down to business," the stranger began. "My leader thinks you can be a member of Kanpeki, the deadly gang in Miami."_

_"What?" Sai asked, still looking at him._

_"Well?" The man looked back at him, impatient for a proper answer._

_"Yes, but what do I have to do to get in this Kanpeki?" the child questioned, curious._

_"The requirement is killing two peopling that you detest," the man answered. "Come to this address; don't be late." He handed Sai a piece of plain paper with a location and time written on it._

_Flashback end_

The memory had been standard fare, and nothing truly special; a bland moment in time, heralding the step into his new life. Sai focused his attention back to the map in his hands, continuing to study it for a long period of time. 'Soon Sakura, soon,' he thought, smirking in anticipation. A frown was quick to pull down at his lips though as his mind went back to his first killing.

_Flashback_

_"Son, please stop!" cried his father, holding onto his dead wife._

_"No father," Sai whispered, pulling the trigger again. With a 'BANG 'and thud, his father lied on the ground, dead as well. He had just passed the test that was given to him._

_The boy placed his gun back in his pocket and raced out the door before anyone could see him. Running down the streets and back alley ways, he came to the check point. Stopping and taking a look around, he saw that three others -like himself- were standing there too, but one was covered with blood from his nose and face._

_"Sai... just in time," said a voice from behind him._

_Spinning around, Sai reached for the gun in his pocket, pulling it out and aiming at the man with the long black pants and a black cape covering him. Unconcerned about the firearm pointed at him, the man turned his attention to the other three children, nodding at them. "Sai, Daiki, Kane and Taichi," he started, addressing each of them by their names, "You all have proven yourself capable of killing a person now. This is a vital asset. Are you ready to be a Kanpeki member?" he asked._

_With various mutters of 'yes' as his answer, the stranger smiled. "Then Welcome to Kanpeki Boys."_

_Flashback end_

Sai watched at the working ants, doing their best to get a last minute flight to Konoha until he heard, "Sir, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Sai demanded, glaring at the man.

The man gulp with fear, knowing that if he said a wrong word to Sai, he would be dead before he could say anything else. Sai had done it before, when another member had tried explaining why he had been unable to locate Sakura Haruno -the woman he'd picked to be his wife, girlfriend, or whatever he wanted her to be- after she'd disappeared. He had killed him on the spot by slitting the other man's throat, right before everyone's eyes.

"The next available flight isn't for another week," the subordinate gulped, catching that mad, murderous look.

"Why?" Sai asked calmly.

The man scrambled to reply quickly. "Sir, because they said that they don't have room for any more passengers until next week."

"Hn," Sai scowled. "Fine, a week it'll have to be, but have twelve seats bought for the next flight. I'm bringing a few others to help out."

"Y-yes sir," the other said, hurrying back to the phone and talking to the informative on the line, placing an order of seats for twelve people. "Sir, it's all taken care of but your flight isn't all the way to Konoha. It has three stops to drop off at on the way," the man hesitated to add, head turned to the ground, waiting to feel death on him now for this extra bit of unfortunate news.

No such thing happened.

"Good," was all Sai said as he walked out of the room.

_Flashback_

_A year had passed since Sai joined the gang; going from mission after mission, working his way up from a grunt to a master assassin in Kanpeki. Then one mission, he was called into his boss's office. As Sai walked down the hallways he saw some other members stop and bow to him as he passed._

_Coming closer to his boss's office, he saw Daiki coming out of the room, with a smirk on his face. The older boy walked by Sai and nodded to him, as Sai continued on his way to the door. He knocked once, hearing a faint, "Come in." At the command, he walked in, noticing his boss looking at his computer._

_"Sai, you have been with us for a year now. Correct?" the man began._

_"Hai," Sai replied._

_"Good," the leader responded._

_"Here is your next target," the man continued, smirking at him. He handed the boy a page with the picture of a pink haired girl in the upper left corner. "This girl is going to be you're ... Whatever you call her. She is yours for life, but that is if you want her."_

_Sai looked at a picture of a pink haired girl, around his age, glancing quickly over the additional information. "Sir, hai, I want her," he smirked, already excited about his newest target._

_"Good, but over the next four years you have to watch her -and I mean watch her-for all the tiny information, to see what she likes and dislikes," his leader ordered._

_"Hn," Sai replied, his eyes still glued to the girl's file as he walked away from his boss._

_Flashback end_

"Sai, I have a job for you to do before you go and get her and your children," Sanjuro said, interrupting the other man from his thoughts.

"Hai, what is it?" Sai asked flatly.

"Here," Sanjuro replied, handing over a folder with names and pictures filling it.

Sai quickly looked through it and shrugged indifferently. "So you want me to do this within a week?"

"Yes and no. Five out of twenty that you have there you can take care of this week, but the rest are in Konoha. Be careful," Sanjuro cautioned as he walked away from Sai.

Nodding his head, Sai went back to his room, packing his swords and guns into a bag. Soon, after he had packed his weapons, Sai walked over to his double bed and sat down, looking over the pictures of his targets. He almost didn't realize the time pass, until it was almost two in the morning. Closing the folder, Sai lost himself in his memories, thinking about how he stalked Sakura for four years, before he'd had the chance to kidnap her from her parents.

_Flashback_

" _Sai, Sanjuro wants to see you now," a lower member called out casually._

_Finishing the last of his rounds into the practice dummy, Sai nodded, taking off his ear plugs and placing the gun down at his station. Walking to the door, he glanced back at the member. "Clean this up," he ordered. With that, Sai walked right out and started on the way to his leader's office._

_It didn't take long for him to get there; knocking on the door and waiting for the usual "Come in", he entered._

_"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Sai asked._

_"Yes. It is time to get Sakura Haruno," his leader, named Sanjuro, replied, grinning at him._

_"Hai, sir. I'll bring someone with me though to drive, yes?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement._

_"You may bring someone but make sure you are hidden from any other people," Sanjuro ordered as he waved his hand at Sai, indicating that he was done talking with him._

_Bowing at his leader, Sai walked out and down the walls to get Kane, another member. Telling him about the mission and giving his orders to Kane, Sai headed back to his room, making sure that he had everything prepared for when he brought Sakura home._

_End of flashback_

A/N- It would have been too long to write it all. Next part will out soon. Enjoy this chapter. Bye


	7. Sai's reminiscing Part Two

A/N-All the flashbacks are from chapters two and three and are in Sai's Pov. I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader named crescent-moon-demon for beta reading chapter. Thanks again. Enjoy the chapter as much as you can. Bye

Flashback

Sai followed Sakura from school, hidden in the shadows, only making sounds when he wanted her to be scared. Lit by the glow of a few street lamps, he waited for the right time to make his move on her.

He stared hungrily at her as she began to panic now that he'd made his presence known, making a motion so slight with his hand that it went unnoticed. He knew that the picture he owned of the girl would never be as beautiful as what he was seeing right now.

Hearing her word something akin to " Can I help you?", Sai just stared at her; his smile twisting unnaturally until he saw two large hands wrap around her from behind, trapping her.

"So is she the one, Sai?," Kane asked. Seeing her fear was like the sweetest of flavors to him. Sai hoped that she would let that go after he had taken her.

"Yes," Sai replied.

The young man walked up to her, the smile still stretched wide across his face. His eyes roamed from her terrified face to her thin neck, pausing for a moment at her chest, before continuing down the rest of her body. Everything about her -from her slender frame, to the thin layer of sweat building on her pale skin- was enough to stir his lust.

Sakura struggled fruitlessly in Kane's grasp, trying to get free. "Let me go!," she choked. "I'm not 'the one'; I don't even know you!"

"It doesn't matter if you know me." Sai's voice was silky, and the look in his eyes made her cringe. "Let's go Kane," he said suddenly, looking at the man behind her.

"Hey, put me down!," Sakura shrieked as she was thrown over the thug's shoulder. "Help! Someone, please, help me!"

Sai walked in front of Kane as they made their way to the black car tucked out of sight farther down the street; the girl screaming hoarsely into the night sky, hoping someone would come and save her. Sai chuckled at the thought. He had made sure that no one would be on this street, at this specific time.

Heading directly for the driver's side, Sai called over the hood to his assistant." Hurry up Kane, get her in!" The other man nodded, shifting Sakura as he bent to open rear passenger side door. Neither had been expecting the girl to twist so suddenly, kneeing Kane in the stomach before head butting him. Something crunched sickly as Sakura was dropped back to the ground; Kane lifting both hands to his bloody face.

Cursed loudly at her, Sai scrambled around the car just as Sakura bolted. His hand lashed out to grab her but he missed, by a few miserable inches or so.

"Get back here!," he screamed in rage. Hissing as she continued to run, Sai ran for the passenger's seat, throwing open the door and sliding inside. "Kane," he ordered, "Get in now and chase her down!"

Kane wiped at his face messily, running around the other side of the car and jumping into the empty seat.

As the car leaped forward, Sai allowed himself a small smirk of triumph. His girl was fast, true, but she would never outrun a car. "Cut her off, Kane," the young man demanded, counting the blocks as Kane zipped dangerously through the empty streets. Sakura was well on her way to being home by now, but he was not letting her go so easily. The girl was his to keep.

No one could have her but him.

The entire car bounced as Kane swerved into a smaller rural street; the smell of burning rubber filling the air as the man twisted the wheel again sharply, forcing the car to screech to a hazardous stop, blocking the road. Not wasting a moment, Sai threw his door open, leaping out of the car just as Sakura turned the bend, still sprinting at full speed. Horror flashed in her green eyes a second before she collided with the gangster; Sai's arms clamping around her tightly as they fell back against the car. The smirk was present on his face again as he looked down at the terrified girl staring up at him, his hand snapping up and over her mouth, silencing her following scream.

"You should consider yourself lucky," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Anyone else who dared to assault me like that would be killed without a second thought."

Sai shoved her into the back seat, looking around quickly to see if anyone had been watching, before climbing into the back as well. Taking a few moments to first buckle in a struggling Sakura and then himself, the young man turned his attention to the window.

"Drive," he commanded in one word to his awaiting assistant. Kane nodded, before shifting gears and guiding the car out of the cramp side street.

Watching the scenery pass by, Sai let himself slip into an indulgent daydream, relishing the moment when him and his chosen one would finally embrace each other intimately. He was enjoying himself too until a voice piped up, dragging him away from his thoughts.

She'd given up. Slumped over weakly in her seat, Sakura glanced at the stranger sitting beside her, so calmly staring out the window as if he didn't have a care in the world. As if he had no qualms at all about the fact that he had randomly plucked a girl out of the streets...

"Why?"

The stranger turned to her, looking straight into her eyes and shrugged. "Because I chose you," he replied.

A chill ran down Sakura's spine.

"You chose me? For what?," she demanded, her anger rising alongside her fear.

Sai sighed. "You really should feel honored. Of all the girls here in Miami -and quite frankly, I could have my pick-I chose you. You're going to be my partner. My lover. You're going to be by my side everyday from here on in."

"You must be kidding." Sakura twisted uselessly in her seat, have hoping that a hidden camera would pop out from somewhere; assure her that this all had to be some sort of sick joke. "I'm seventeen; I'm still in high school. I-I-I'm going to college next fall." Her voice had raised an octave as disbelief turned to panic. "I can't be your lover, I don't even know you...," she ended weakly, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

Sai remained silent.

Trapped and beginning to feel the entire weight of her situation, Sakura turned to stare out the window, whimpering "Why me?" to the night sky.

End of flashback

Sai smiled as he thought back to that night. He had never told her the real reason, and he never would, until she said those words to him first. Making sure that he had all his clothes and papers packed up, the young man walked out of his room and down the hallways of the hide out. There was still the matter of the men he would need to select for this mission to take care of.

Sai looked at the folder that the master had given him. Most of the targets were from two rival gangs, called the Bloody Sharigan and Akatsuki, and he was under direct orders to kill them all.

He would need a worthy crew to handle such hits. Already Kane, Daiki and Taichi were coming; now he needed only eight more. But first, Sakura. She would be his again.

FLASHBACK

The car zoomed through the silent streets uninterrupted as Kane drove through red lights and stop signs; just as Sai had planned. Smirking to himself in victory, the gangster let his gaze drift over to his captive. His grin grew when Sakura turned her head away, unable to stand the feel of having her body so lecherously studied. Sai knew that the girl was very smart, so he would have to keep a eye on her until he could trust her, but for now he was content to just look at her. Having just come from school, Sakura was dressed in a simple short skirt and a button-up blazer. The young man didn't quite know what was under the blazer, but the way the clothes hugged her curvaceous frame made Sai harden. He really was ready to take her but he didn't want to her to hate him more than she already did.

It wasn't long before the car was slowing down; the vehicle turning into a tunnel. Kane turned off the engine as they came to a complete stop, climbing out of the car first.

"Welcome home," Sai whispered before her door was opened. Kane reached into the backseat, pulling Sakura out and throwing her over his shoulder again. The young man almost felt a bit sorry for his wife-to-be having to humiliated in such a way, but it was the safest place for her to be and it ensured that she wouldn't be able to escape any more.

"Take her to my room while I go tell Sanjuro-sama that it's done," he ordered of the subordinate. Sai paused as he moved closer to the pair, a hand resting on Sakura's head. Feeling around, Sai heard her moan in pain as his fingers pressed against a bump on her head. "Get her something to eat and some ice for that lump on her head."

Kane bowed and begin to walk away from Sai but paused when the young man called after him.

"And Kane," Sai added, "Make sure all of the phones are removed from my room."

Turning in the opposite direction, Sai wondered momentarily where Sakura's purse was, but as it wasn't all that important, he brushed the issue aside, continuing on to his boss's office.

End of Flashback

Sai rested his arms on the table as he scanned through some folders, looking over each file's credentials, searching for the remaining eight men he needed for this mission. From behind, he heard the door open up, interrupting him from his work.

"Sai," came his boss' voice, "Sorry but there is something that I would like you to do."

"What?" Sai asked, turning to face the other man.

"There is a mission that will need your expertise. It'll be long, so I've already cancelled the flight and re-booked it for next month. Before you say anything, this is an order, and I will add that waiting will make capturing Sakura again easier. If she believes that you will not find her, she will let her guard down... she will weaken. Make her think that you not coming so soon and you are sure to triumph," the older gangster explained with a grin.

Sai mulled over the words, noting that it was a good strategy. Nodding his head, the younger man smirked as he rose to his feet, heading for the small table on the side of the room set with tiny refreshments and a pot of coffee. "What kind of mission?," he inquired as he grabbed a plate.

"I'll tell you after you've eaten. Come to my office and we'll discuss the details." Turning, the older gangster left the room, once more leaving Sai by himself. Nibbling on a piece of meat, the youth thought back to that day when he went to Sanjuro's office after kidnapping Sakura, only to return to his room and find his wife-to-be on a phone with her mother. What followed next was a punishment that Sai was disappointed he had to give.

FLASHBACK

Sai walked into Sanjuro office after he heard a faint, "Come in", approaching the desk. He bowed at the waist before lifting his head once more." Sir, she's here now," he announced.

"Good" Sanjuro replied, not taking his eyes off of his work. "You are free until I call you."

Sai nodded his head, exiting the office and hurried back down the halls to his room and Sakura. Already, he was thinking of how to make the girl more comfortable and the best way for her to accept her new life willingly.

Coming up to his room, the young man heard faint whispering coming through the door. Sakura was talking to someone.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Sakura whispered, elated.

Sai pressed his ear to the door, shocked. Her mom? How did she call her? Then the gangster remembered: Her purse. She must have hidden it from them, along with her cell phone. Gritting his teeth, Sai listened distractedly as an older woman's voice spoke up next.

"Sakura? Where the hell are you? Do you know how worried I've been? It's almost eight thirty..."

"Mom, I've been kidnapped," she interrupted.

"What?"

"I've been kidnapped! I left school around six, I was five blocks from home... Mom you've got to help me; call the police, anyone, please. I'm not sure where I am, but the car was black and it's parked in an underground tunnel. Please mom, help me..." Sakura had started crying, her voice rising as her fear made itself known again. "I don't know where I am...the guy's name is Sai, and they mentioned someone named Sanjuro. Please, mom..."

Enough was enough; she'd told her mother too much. The youth stormed into the room quickly, ripping the cellphone out of the girl's hand. Sakura screamed as she looked up and saw the rage on her captor's face, unable to flee as Sai grabbed her arm with his free hand. Sai was still holding her phone, and over her own terrified weeping she could hear her mother calling her name. Sneering as he put the phone to his ear, the gangster pulled Sakura closer, pinning her against his chest.

"I'm sorry mom," he said smoothly into the phone, "Sakura's been behaving very badly and needs to be punished, so she has to go now."

"Let my daughter go you bastard," Sakura heard her mother scream before Sai ended the call.

"I see where you get your spirit from," he smiled as he ran a hand down Sakura's tear-stained cheek. "But I meant what I said. You've been behaving very badly, and now you have to be punished."

Sai threw her onto the nearby bed, the rage that was in his eyes just moments before replaced by something else. By what, the girl wasn't sure, but it made her tremble as he stalked closer.

"Please, stop," she begged.

"Silly girl," her captor smirked, straddling her before whispering lowly into her ear, "I haven't even started."

His tongue traced the shell of her ear before sliding down the side of her neck. His breath was warm as he nipped at the heaving flesh, licking at each bite to soothe the irritation. Pausing for a moment, Sai studied the mark he gave her with pride, tracing the mark again with his tongue before moving back up to her trembling lips. He captured the soft petals against his own, kissing her furiously as both lust and rage made themselves present in the normally tender display.

Sai lick against her lips impatiently, wanting to taste her, but Sakura refused to give him entrance. With a growl, he forced his tongue through clenched teeth, scrapping his teeth along her mouth enough to get the young woman to gasp in pain. Immediately, Sai took the chance granted to him, sliding his tongue inside her mouth and plundering the moist cavern. He knew the thought of biting him was firm in Sakura's mind, but he also knew that she was slowly sinking into despair. There would not be much fight left in her.

Placing his hands on her breasts, Sai allowed himself a moment to enjoy their softness before he started ripping off her uniform's blouse. Beneath him, Sakura bucked and screamed, her body heaving under him as it was racked with loud, shuddering sobs. Almost surprised, Sai stopped his assault, withdrawing a little and staring down at the beauty beneath him.

Sakura didn't know what to think when her attacker paused, cupping her face in his hands. His thumbs wiped away her tears gently -her first indication that this stranger might just be human yet.

"Please, stop," she repeated weakly.

Sai considered her plea as his left hand rubbed her thigh, just below her skirt. Perhaps she'd had enough for today. Standing up, the young man walked over to a dresser, pulling open the top drawer and withdrawing a red nightgown. He returned to where Sakura was still laying on the bed, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"Put this on," he told her, tossing the gown into her lap. "I'm going to see what happened to your dinner in the meantime. I should be back in about ten minutes. Consider this your only warning as well: I will have no more of this disobedient behavior. If this gown isn't on by the time I get back, I will strip you down and put it on you myself. The easy way or the hard way - the choice is yours."

With that said, Sai turned and left the room, taking Sakura's cell with him.

As he had mentioned, the gangster returned ten minutes later, finding a smiling girl waiting for him and dressed in the nightgown as he had requested. "That's better. And look, you're even smiling," Sai nodded as he entered into the room, followed by a maid carrying a large covered tray. "Plotting my demise are you?," he smirked while the maid set the tray down; bowing and closing the door behind her as she left.

"Not at all," Sakura replied innocently. "Simply admiring your taste."

He patted the seat next to him and she sat down.

"I've been watching you for a few years; I like to think I've gotten to know your style. It's your taste that I wondered about."

Sakura tried desperately not to gag on so obvious a line. "You never did answer my question Sai," she met his black eyes with her own bright green ones, "Why me?"

Sai grinned, opened his mouth and shoved a piece of chicken into it.

End Flashback

Sai stood up and placed his dirty dishes in the sink, heading out of the room once he'd finished that task and down the hallways to Sanjuro's office. As he walked, he thought back to when he had explained to Sakura that she was his other half.

Flashback

"You're my other half Sakura-chan," the gansgter finally replied. "You're intelligent, you're attractive..." He traced a hand down her arm. "Flawless," he whispered admiringly. "You'll start training immediately. As a member of Kanpeki, my mate will have to be able to fight and if necessary, kill just as easily as I can. Then, once you've proven your worth, you'll have the honor of bearing my children."

She couldn't help but gag that time.

"What?" Sakura shouted, regaining control of her voice, "What do you mean children? I'm seventeen! I'm going to college; I'm not ready to start having children!" In her shock, Sakura forgot all about her resolve to be obedient. "You must be kidding, there's no way I'm having your children!"

"You will, and you'll have them when I determine you're ready. Forget about college Sakura; forget about anything you had planned for yourself before today," Sai commanded coldly. "You'll come to see that my plans for you are all that matters." He leaned in closely, his black eyes like bottomless pits, and Sakura saw her future fading into them.

"You have no free will anymore," he whispered, sending chills down her spine. "You are here simply because I choose you to be. Act up again and I might decide you're no longer worth the effort."

With that, he kissed her hard on the lips before once again leaving the room. The click of the lock sounded like a death toll in her ears. "You're planning again..." a smug voice invaded her thoughts. She looked down to find Sai grinning, "I'd try to stop that soon if I were you. For now I find it comical, but I can't guarantee I'll always feel that way.

End of flashback

The kidnapper loudly knocked on the door, patiently awaiting a response.

"Sai, you may come in," the answer came shortly.

Another stream of memories rushed to his head. This time, they were of the nights of Sakura's various attempts of escaping, and the one unfortunate incident that caused him to lose her, for four and a half years...

Only to discover that she had kids this time.

Flashback

Seeing the poor adolescent exhausted, it was enough for the tortuous fiend to leave the sanctity of shadows, pulling the girl towards himself by the waist.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed in her ear, "what did I tell you would happen if you disobeyed me again?"

"Let her go, " Sakura heard a click at the door and saw Tagami standing just behind the violator with her gun pointed at his temple, "let her go now."

Smirking at the thought that the next punishment will have to be much more severe than the first one, the man let her go, watching her bolt out of the room as fast as she could.

Eight months passed quickly for Sai and the Kanpeki gang. They continued to search for new recruits to join the ranks, but Sai was more concerned to know what had become of Sakura. She had not been spotted since her escape. One of his few leads he had on the pink-haried girl was the high school where she would have to go in order to make up for the lost time, if she ever wanted to go complete her former life plans. From there, he was able to trace her to her new place of residence, setting up a trap to capture his runaway lover.

Laughing inwardly -this girl continued to misunderstand exactly who she was dealing with- the pale skin hid himself behind the door and enduringly waited for his escaped victim to come back home, throwing amused glances at the surprise he prepared just for the green-eyed teenager.

At long last hearing footsteps coming up to the door and a figure entering the house, he felt a rush; his prey was about to come back to its rightful owner.

"Mom, dad! I am ho…" the seventeen year-old threw off her shoes calmly, exhausted from a long day. Her serenity though was shattered as she stepped into the living room, finding both of her parents tied to two chairs and silenced with duct tape, "Oh, my god! What ha…"

"Sakura, get out of here!," the mother yelled out as her daughter removed the sticky silver piece off her moth.

"Yes Sakura-chan," the hunter decided to make his entrance as he closed the door with a loud creak, "How about we get out of here?"

Whirling around in horror, Sakura felt her legs betray her; falling down on her knees, desperately praying this to be some sort of a nightmare, the young girl did all she could to show no fear despite the malevolent shadow looming over her.

"What you do want from me?" she asked with a breaking voice, tears beginning to slowly run down her cheeks.

"When are you going to get it?," Sai sighed, "I don't want anything from you. I simply want you."

"Leave my daughter alone you bastard!," her mother screamed, fiercely trying to free herself.

Sai's smile alone was making Sakura more than nauseous.

"I've said it before and I don't feel like repeating myself over and over anymore," the man rubbed the side of his forehead with a sad look on his face, shortly smirking from a tiny realization, "I see where you get your fight from but unfortunately for old mother and father, if you don't come with me now, I will have them both killed."

"N-n-no! No! You wouldn't ...," Sakura gasped, covering her mouth with both hands as gruesome horror bashed at her soul.

"I would. Daiki," the gang leader loudly called over his shoulder, "Please come out and show the reluctant Miss Haruno what awaits her parents if she disobeys me."

A large blonde goon of a man, holding a semi-automatic rifle, kicked the door wide open and stepped into the room, grinning at the three showing off a mouth full of gold teeth.

"Sakura," the mother shouted looking to her baby girl, "Don't do it, we'll be fine. Do not go back with him!"

"Daiki ..." Sai didn't have to give his underling the rest of the command. The thug nodded, lowered his gun and without any hesitation what so ever, killed the brave woman.

"No!" Sakura bolted towards the drooping body but the gangster callously grabbed her by the arm and pulled the hysteric girl out of the room.

"You murderer!" She said, sobbing, as he dragged her into the master bedroom. Throwing his intended onto the mattress, the Sai forced himself onto the resisting female and began ripping her clothes off; his shortly following. Feeling waves of lust only getting stronger, it became harder and harder for him to refuse the sultry shaking body that teased his and soon enough he mercilessly pounded the abused girl, violating her even further.

"Ungh!" the rapist groaned, exploding inside of the desecrated womb. With a grunt, he climbed off the trembling student, who stared unseeingly up at the ceiling above.

"Ready?" Putting on the last of his clothing, Sai smiled at her.

Before she could respond to him though, a sound drifted through the walls; loud and wailing. Sirens!

"Shit!" Sai cursed. "Boss, c'mon, we've got to go!," Daiki called nervously, banging on the closed door.

"Gotta go," the young man calmly turned to Sakura, "Please don't try anything foolish like running away. I will find you and then I'll have to punish you for this recent trangression."

With those words, the gangster gave her one last kiss and dashed out of the room.

Time passed as usual, with Sai finding himself preoccupied with the gang and Sakura taking the small opportunity to run again. She was out of his reach for nine months, but soon he would have her again and this time he'd be able to punish her appropriately -without any interruptions. The young man felt jittery with excitement at the fun prospect. After all, it was necessary that Sai instill the knowledge into Sakura that she could not possibly hope to escape him.

"Sir", one of the workers called from the far corner of the room, "we found her!"

"Where?" Sai quickly walked up to him, eager to find out the details he so desired.

"She is in Florida with that woman called Tagami, a police officer," he replied, typing and printing out the directions to her home and giving it his superior, "Here, sir."

"Good," the black-eyed man smirked as he made his way down the halls.

It was of great shame to him that he couldn't go himself; the mission he was assigned took priority. Instead, he decided to get someone not only trustworthy but also experienced in these sorts of things and Sai knew just the two people that could do the deed. Gaika and Raika, a brother and sister duo he would sometimes call on for a favor now and then:

"Gaika, Raika"

"Boss," The sister replied.

"I require both of you to do something for me."

"Sure, what is it?," the brother asked with climbing interest in his voice.

"My lover is to be returned to me." Sai gave them the paper and went on to execute his own task.

After two weeks of impatient waiting, the siblings finally came back:

"Where is Sakura?," Sai demanded the moment he set eyes on the goons.

"Sorry, boss," Gaika answered slowly, "Someone told them that we were coming and she got away from us with two bundles that we couldn't see. But that cop that was with her is dead."

"Good... she will never be in my way again." Somewhat calmer after finding out that they didn't come back quite as empty-handed as they seemed to, Sai pressed them for more information. He expected that this wasn't the only bit of good news they had. "Now, where is Sakura?"

"She's," the female paused and lowered her head, "We don't know."

This was not an answer that the gangster wanted to hear. "You are dismissed," Sai coldly ordered, turning away from the siblings before he carved his outrage into their flesh.

It took more time to locate Sakura again; time that should have been spent with the young woman warming his bed at night and not with him chasing her down constantly. Eventually though, Sai did discover where Sakura had taken to hiding now. And when the time was right, he made his move.

There was no one around to hear the leaves crunching under his feet as a lone man made his way to a cheery little house. Walking to the side of the beige stucco, he pulled out his knife and cut the phone lines.

"There will be no help this time," he smirked and looked for an open window.

Silently, the stalker pushed the window open enough to haul his slender frame through. Lightning flashed behind him, revealing a sparsely decorated room. A wicked grin painted itself on the pale face when children's laughter reached his ears. Sneaking into the hallway, he stopped at one of the open doors. The room was painted pink, its space filled with dolls and stuffed animals.

"Hm, a girl …" the next doorway led to another room, this time painted red. The blue blanket hanging off the bed was covered with cars and rocket ships, "... and a boy."

He seethed as he continued down the hall but when he heard a woman's voice, her voice, rage lit his eyes as the face still wore a smug expression. At long last, the search was over. Four and a half years it may have been, but he had found his prey once again. Too bad she had never heeded his warning. In his triumphant rush to reach the source of their voices, the man did not see the dump truck in the middle of the floor until the little toy went clattering on down the hall; kicked forward by the stranger's momentum.

Cursing, he hopped up and down, nursing his stinging toe. When the perpetrator opened his eyes again, he found himself staring into the face of a pink haired little girl, a miniature version of his dearest victim.

The terrified kid ran into a brightly lit room screaming off the top of her lungs:

"Mommy!"

"Shimatta," he muttered, following the child.

There she was, standing in the middle of the kitchen, a look of surprise on her delicate face. The green eyes staring at him wide and disbelieving. Sai crossed his arms and relaxed in the doorframe.

"Sakura," he nodded casually, "Were you ever planning to fill me in on the secret? When exactly were you going to let me know that I'm a father?"

Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head, still unable to process that the one who nearly destroyed her over so many times was standing there in front of her.

"H-how? How d-di-did you f-find me?"

"Poor Sakura," he chided, straightening his stance, "You're supposed to be intelligent. Did you never figure out that as a member of a gang like Kanpeki, I will do whatever it takes to find someone?"

"Come," Sai beckoned, holding out his hand, "Come with me now and you'll suffer no punishment. Make things difficult, and, well, I can't guarantee that my kunai won't slip."

"Never!," the woman ferociously hissed, grabbed her cell phone and handing it to the little girl cowering behind her. "Taytai, grab Ryuu and go hide; call the police. Remember how mommy taught you? Make sure you give them our address."

"Hai!," her baby whispered in fear, eyes and soul overflowing with horror. She grabbed her little brother who was crouched behind the kitchen counter and they ran in the opposite direction, straight into the bathroom.

Once she heard the click of the lock, Sakura remembered to breathe. The mother balled her hands into fists, never looking away from the black eyes of the man who had terrorized her for so long.

"Sakura-Chan, you won't get away this time," Sai said, taking a step towards her.

"We'll see about that!" She flew at him, ready to give up her life for the frightened kids. She felt her hand make contact with his face, and watched him stagger slightly.

"You've kept up your training," the gangster grinned, spitting blood onto the floor, "So have I."

She attempted to charge him again but Sai blocked the vicious attack, swept her legs out from under her and watched as the poor female fell face-first to the floor. In pain, she slowly rolled over to find him standing over her, kunai in hand.

"I told you not to make things difficult. I told you weren't going to get away this time." He raised the knife to deal the decisive blow, when the sound of the sirens blessedly rendered through the night air.

"Looks like I have, Sai." The green-eyed woman contemptuously smirked.

"For now, perhaps. Don't get comfortable in your lie, Sakura," Sai hissed, glaring down on Sakura. Quickly running to the sliding doors, her stalker disappeared, leaving one last reminder before blending in with the shadows, "You belong to me. You'll realize that soon enough."

End of flashbacks

A/N- I hope you enjoyed Sai Pov on how he kidnapped Sakura. Next chapter will be done soon. Bye


	8. Day One in a New Place Part 2

A/N-Here is the next installment to Behind Her Smiles Chapter 8. Enjoy. Thank you to my beta reader named Gaara's Secret Mistress for beta reading this story this far and this chapter.

Basic Information:

-Sakura's age when kidnapped was 17. She was captured for two months; November and December.

-Sakura's age when Sai found her for the first time was 18 and that was near the end of July. She was raped at 18.

-Sakura gave birth to twins after that, but she was still 18, almost 19. About half a month before her birthday.

-Twins were about six months old when Tagami was shot dead from Sai's goons.

-Four and a half years passed and Sakura was 23 years old and the twins were almost five.

-Sakura was in grade 12, until the kidnapping in November to February, during of which she wasn't at school. But she did take a test before and she got 1475. She didn't finish her senior year.

*********************RECAP ON CH 5******************************

"Tsunade... do you think he'll found me again?," Sakura asked, unable to quell the bit of doubt within her as she looked ahead to the gates.

"Sakura, I will protect you and your children. I promise," Tsunade assured her. "I have two other girls like you at the college right now."

"Really? I wonder how they are?" Sakura pondered over this in her mind as the engine started, car moving towards their final destination that morning.

"Sakura," a voice called out to her as the car came to a stop.

"Huh?," Sakura replied, not thinking.

"Sakura, come on; we're here at college," Tsunade said as she was getting out of the car.

Sakura undid her seat beat, opening the door and stepping out- left foot first. Shutting the door behind her quickly, she looked up at the building standing before her. The college was three times bigger than her high school, with eight floors; she knew that if Sai found her, it would be almost impossible for him to get to her at the school.

"Sakura?," Tsunade called again, coming up to the girl's side.

"Sorry Tsunade," the younger woman apologized, as she started to walk up the steps and into the college main door and walking to the office with Tsunade leading the way.

"Good Morning," Tsunade greeted the college staff in the office as they entered.

Sakura followed behind her. Taking a moment, she studied her new surroundings, noticing two girls seated in the small waiting area with their backs to her. Something on their wrists caught her attention. Focusing on it from where she stood, Sakura saw that it was some sort of mark- the sight of it gave her chills as she clasped her own wrist. Slowly, the girl undid the bracelet on her left arm, staring down at a scarred mark that would never go away: the mark of Kanpeki.

" _It's time," Sai said as he moved over to Sakura's struggling form. "Sakura stop it,"_

" _Sai, no, please, no," Sakura begged. It had been two weeks since she was kidnapped on her way home and Sai had brought her to this room._

_**Flashback within a flashback** _

" _**Sai, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked as she was being pulled along down strange hallsways and stairs.** _

" _**Sakura you need to have the mark of Kanpeki," he replied smoothly as they drew up to a room. He pushed the door open, yanking the girl inside quickly and strapping her down in a chair set in the middle of the room.** _

" _**Sai what mark?" Sakura demanded, struggling hard now to get out of her bonds.** _

_**Sai pulled up his sleeve and showed her the mark as he started to talk. "This mark will be burned onto our arm on the left side, stating that you are not only a member but also a mate."** _

" _**NO!" Sakura yelled writhing wildly in the chair.** _

_**End of flashback with a flashback.** _

_The room was dark with a few small lights granting a little illumination, but what scared Sakura the most was an old blacksmith's area with pokers and various other sharp things that she couldn't see from where her chair was placed._

_Sakura screamed when she saw Sai's form step out of the shadows, approaching her with a hot poker in his hands._

" _Please, Sai- I'll listen to you; please, don't mark me. Please! No!," the girl cried out loud, tears streaming down her face as he came closer to her weeping form._

_The young man merely shook his head at her, closing in, blinking at her tears. Sai paused for just a moment, giving Sakura the barest hope, but he continued forwards immediately after, ignoring the girl's sobs._

" _Sai, please, I beg you stop," she continued her pleas. A whimper escaped her as Sai drew to a stop on her left side; both of their gazes dropping down to her left wrist, turned over and tightly strapped in._

" _No Sakura," Sai finally replied, pressing the hot poker onto her skin._

_Sakura couldn't think. The pain overwhelmed her, her thoughts scattering as she screamed out loud in agony, fresh new tears splashing down her face. She struggled, writhed, bucked, against the searing metal until an eternity had passed and Sai was stepping back, taking the poker with him. Sakura cried brokenly, catching sight of the new mark on her blistering skin, sobbing even more. She choked through her tears when she felt herself begin unstrapped from the chair; first her legs, then her right wrist and finally her left wrist._

_What shocked the girl the most was Sai pulling her up into a hug, whispering soft and soothing words to her as he rubbed her back. "Why Sai?," Sakura croaked._

_Sai let go of her and walked over to a different part of the room, leaving her alone for a moment before coming back with a cloth. This, he placed on Sakura's burn, making her keen in pain again but her sobs were quieter now._

" _Let's go back to the room," was all the young man said as he stood up. Waiting for Sakura to stand up as well, he led them back the way they'd come, wrapped in relative silence except for the soft sobs that escaped Sakura occasionally._

_End of flashback_

Sakura touched the mark with her index finger before replacing the bracelet back, snapping the clasps closed. Glancing back at the girls, she was stunned to see them two also placing a bracelet over their scars. "Could those girls been Samiko and Natari or are they others?," Sakura thought to herself as she headed further into the office.

Walking into Tsunade's office, Sakura took a seat, studying the spacious room as she waited for the other woman to return. Tsunade did not too long after, entering the office with some papers in her hands.

"Okay Sakura," she started, shutting the door and sitting down in the chair behind her desk. "I'm just going to need you to fill out some of these forms for me."

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura signed all the sheets and handed them back to Tsunade.

"Okay, now that is all done," Tsunade said, stacking the papers together and setting them to the side of her desk. She looked up, locking eyes with the girl. "The next question is: what high school and college classes would you like to take? Remember that you work at 6:30 to 8:30 and at 3:15 to 7:15, so you want to make allocations to be there. All classes are one hour long."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement."Okay... I remember I need: Physics 30, Biology 20, Chemistry 30 and Computers 20," she replied, listing off the courses she had yet to finish.

"Okay, that is fine. My suggestion would be to next time go for medical lessons," Tsunade said as she typed up the schedule for Sakura, adding some notes on it for each teacher of the classes.

While she waited, Sakura looked outside to the sky and dreamed about the future for the first time since her kidnapping and all after it.

The girl was brought of her daydreams as Tsunade rose from her seat, holding out her schedule across the desk. Sakura took it gratefully. "Sakura, this is your schedule. If anything happens to the twins, Shizune will call me and I will inform you immediately. So, please, be at peace for now and live your life. I will protect you Sakura," Tsunade assured, coming around the side of the desk and giving the younger woman a hug.

"Thanks Tsunade for all your help so far. I will take your advice too," Sakura replied as a real smile showed on her face.

A/N- Thanks for reading , please review it Next chapter should be done soon too. Bye


	9. Chapter Nine: First Day

A/N- Here is chapter nine, enjoy you to my beta reader named Gaara's Secret Mistress for beta reading this story this far and this chapter.

Basic Information:

Chapter Nine: First Day

* * *

 

Sakura walked out of Tsunade's office and looked at her schedule to see her locker number and combination. It said her locker was on level two; number fifty five. She smiled at this as she walked up the steps and towards the right side of the building. Sakura reached her locker just as she heard the bell going off above. Entering the combination, 13-28-7, she opened to see it was empty for now.

Closing it again for the time being, Sakura glanced at her papers again and started to walk towards the nearest door, when she heard footsteps coming her way and fast. She turned to see ... Sakura couldn't believe it. It was her friends!

"Samiko, Natira!," Sakura yelled as they stopped.

"Sakura?," Natira said, uncertainly.

Sakura nodded her head at them, as she felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?," Samiko asked.

Sakura pulled away from them with tears in her eyes. "He found me again."

They understood what Sakura meant by that. They looked over, while Sakura did the same thing to them. It had been a long while since she'd last seen them. Today, Samiko was wearing some green capris with a complimentary brown shirt, and Natira wore a pair of black pants along with a red shirt.

"Samiko, Natira, can you tell me where classroom 240 is?," Sakura asked, trying to rid herself of thoughts of Sai for the moment.

Samiko smiled at her. "Hai. That's where we're going too."

The old friends led Sakura towards the classroom, talking about plans for a sleep over as they went. When they entered the room, Samiko and Natira went and sat down in their seats but Sakura remained standing at the front.

"You must be our new student," the teacher said, "Please, introduce yourself." Sakura saw that the man's hair was silver and he had only one greyish-blue eye. The other was hidden under a patch.

Remembering that she had been asked to introduce herself, the woman turned to the class. "My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura stated. "I'm twenty-three and I just moved here from the United States. My interests are my own; my likes and dislikes are bountiful. I'm going to get through this hell hole and get the hell out." Her emerald eyes were cold, her face stoic.

"I'm Kakashi, and I will be your Physics teacher," Kakashi added, "Miss Haruno, you can take a seat with Neji and Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura nodded her head as a female with white eyes held up her hand. Assuming this was Hinata, she moved towards the table and saw that the male also had white eyes.

"Hello, Haruno-san," Hinata greeted as she moved over to the middle seat.

"Just call me Sakura or Sakura-chan," Sakura replied, seating herself and taking out her note book.

"Please feel free to call me just Hinata then. This is my cousin, Neji," Hinata introduced him.

Sakura inclined her head at him in silent greeting. The introductions done with, she then turned her attention back to the front of the class and her new teacher. It was a wonderful feeling to back in school or college again. She hadn't felt like this since….Sakura shook her head, not realizing the one named Neji saw this.

An hour later, Sakura waved bye to Hinata and took off, meeting up with Natira and Samiko at the door. Neji watched this silently, curious, as those two usually never talked to anyone beside themselves.

"So Sakura, what class do you have next?," Samiko asked.

"Computers 20," she said.

"Same with us," Natira exclaimed. After a moment, she inquired, "We understand why you are here but why did you pick this place specifically?"

"My mother and father had a friend that lives here. She happens to be the principle of the college," Sakura explained.

Her two friends smiled. "What a wonderful woman she is."

They reach their second class shortly and, just as in the first one, Natira and Samiko went and took their seats, while Sakura introduced herself again. Finished, she sat down beside Samiko and the classed started.

Forty minutes later, Sakura looked at her time table to see she was to head to biology next. "Well, I have biology next."

Samiko and Natira replied, "We have math 30."

Sakura nodded her head at this. "Sakura, you just go down the hall and turn to the right," one of the girls pointed out. "Biology is just there."

Smiling in thanks, the young woman followed her friends' directions, turning the corner as she was supposed to, only to see Neji walking down the hall. "Ya Neji-san, do you know where biology 30 is?," Sakura called.

Neji stopped, looking behind him. Seeing that it was the new student, he nodded his head. "I'm heading to that class now," he answered.

Sakura walked towards him and smiled. "Thanks." They walked quietly to their necxt class.

"So, Sakura-san, how do you know Samiko-san and Natira-san?," Neji inquired.

"We became friends from a shared experience we had in the past. And before you ask, aside from that, I'm not telling," Sakura whispered to him.

Her words held a finality to them that the man could not argue with. Respecting her silence, the two continued on to their class quietly. "This is the class, Sakura-san; you can meet with Hinata and some of our friends," Neji told her, as they entered the room. She followed him as he headed towards his seat.

"Yo, Neji."

Neji sighed. Sakura looked at him and then to the group of people walking into the class that very moment. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw one of the individuals who striked a scary resemblance to Sai. Unbeknownst to her, Neji caught her look of surprise; a black eyebrow rising questioningly.

As the group approached, similar looks of confusion showed on their faces. Understanding what the confusion was about, Neji gestured to Sakura. "Sakura-san is a new student," he informed them.

Immediately, one of the blondes stepped forward to greet the new girl. "Hello Sakura-chan, I'm Ino. And this is Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke," Ino said, gesturing to each of her friends as she introduced them.

"Hello," Sakura replied politely, giving her head a small shake to clear Sai's image out of her mind. This man had a different name; he was not Sai. Still, she found it just a little harder to breathe until the teacher entered the room. By then, her thoughts were preoccupied with how familiar the teacher looked to her, yet she couldn't place how she might know him.

One hour passed, and afterwards, it was lunch time. Sakura followed Neji towards the lunch room, but split away from him to go meet up with Samiko and Natira.

"Sakura, you okay?," Natira asked her as soon as she was close enough.

"Hai. Why?," Sakura replied, slightly unnerved by her friend's concern.

"Hyuuga Neji is a part of a gang here called Reds. That whole group is in the gang," Samiko answered.

Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach. "So it's like THEM?," she whispered.

"No," Samiko replied in a hushed tone, "The girls are some of the male's boyfriends, but it's not like what Kanpeki did to us. They're not forced into it." Sakura glanced back at the group of people she had just been with, not sure if she believed her friend. "Uchiha Sasuke is their leader."

Their lunch hour was spent talking a bit more, and before they knew it, the bell was ringing and they were going their seperate ways again. Sakura was walking towards her last class of the day, when she felt a chill run down her spine. Coming to a stop, the young woman turned to see a male with red eyes looking at her.

"Hey, babe, can I get your number?," he asked, strutting closer as his eyes moved up and down her body.

"No," Sakura stated coldly, turning again and continuing on to her class.

"Come on, babe. I can give you the time of your life," he leered.

"I said no," Sakura repeated, refusing to look back at the stranger.

"You bitch," he growled, lunging forward in an attempt to grab her arm. Sakura felt his fingers almost graze her skin, and, quickly, she spun away, facing the man now.

There was at least more than an arm's length of distance between them. Glaring at him, with one hand cocked on her hip, she said, "I would think my lack of response would tell you that I'm not interested. Idiot. Don't ever try to talk to me again or put your dirty, fucking hands on me. That's if you want to keep them. So do yourself a favour: leave me alone."

"You heard her, Akito. Leave her alone," said a voice from behind. Sparing a quick glance over her shoulder, Sakura saw that it was Sasuke and his gang. Sasuke stood at the forefront of the group; no doubt that one who had just spoken.

"Uchiha," Akito spat. Fists clenched, the man turned about and stormed off; not willing to get into a confrontation when he was so obviously out-numbered.

Sighing in exasperation, Sakura headed towards her locker, ignoring the group a few feet away. She did not realize that the Uchiha was following her. Sakura spun in her combo, grabbing a green notebook from within, before slamming the locker shut again and locking it. When she turned around, it was to see Sasuke standing behind her.

"What?," she growled, patience gone. This college had idiots everywhere.

"You had a run in with Akito; the resident slut of the college," Sasuke told her neutrally.

"Yeah, so?," Sakura snipped, "I told him to leave me alone and now I'm telling you Uchiha. Leave me alone or I'll throw you into a wall." Turning on her heel, she marched off down the hall.

Sasuke growled softly as he watched Sakura walking away from him, annoyed by her disrespect. He vowed he would get her back for threatening him.

* * *

 

A/N- Here is chapter nine and I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 would be done soon too. Bye

 


	10. Chapter ten: Gym

A/N- Here is chapter ten to this story, please enjoy it. In Canada it is illegal to hit for kids even to spank them. I know a stupid rule. I mean I was spank and it wasn't abused. Kids these days are in need of spanking lots of them.

My age system in Child Care

0m- 12ms Babies

13m- 18ms Baby Tots. Not out of baby hood yet and fully in toddler hood yet.

19m- 26m- younger toddlers

27- 3years- older toddlers.

3-3 ½ years - younger preschoolers

3 ½ - 4 ½ - older preschoolers

4 ½ - 6- ECS

6- 12 – Before and after school care -BAS

Chapter ten: Gym

* * *

 

Sakura finally made it to her last class that she knew she had with Natira and Samiko. She heard them talking about Akito and her encounter with her.

'What?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, Akito is very powerful guy in college, unless you count that gang." Natira told her.

"If he thinks that he could scare me. Whatever." Sakura said. "We had been scared before by bigger men."

Samiko and Natari nodded their heads at in the truth. "We should have a sleepover at our house tomorrow." Natari said.

"Hai, I would love that, we can talk and catch up with each other." Sakura told them. When Akito came into the class, he looked at Sakura and gave her a lustful look as he walked over to her.

"What do you want Akito?" Samiko growled at him.

"Samiko nothing from you or you, Natari… on the other hand, this sweet cherry blossom is what I want." He said. "Come on babe."

"You don't understand No, or leave me alone. Idiot, then I will make it clear to you." Sakura stood up while she grabs him by the neck and slammed him against the wall hard, making the rest of the class gasp in fright. Sakura then pulled out a knife that she had placed in her bra and held it up to his face. "What shall I do to you?" I told you thrice time to leave me alone, this… would hurt lot more." Sakura cut his neck under his shirt. He hissed in pain.

"You get it now, Akito leave me the fuck alone." Sakura growled at him then quickly placed her knife back into her bra where her purse was still on her. She punches his face and let him go as she smiled to the class and walk back to her seat with her friends.

"Now where were we before we were rudely interpreted?" Sakura told them.

"That we were having a sleepover and we would be catching up." Natari replied not having the sliced morsel that Akito as hurt. She seen Sakura, Samiko and she do that before …when they were training with Madoko.

Hour went by as Sakura and her friends walked out the door. "So Sakura you have any more classes?"

"No, well I could go to gym." Sakura replied.

"Same thing," Samiko muttered to her.

They walked down the hallways and down towards the gymnasium. Samiko and Natari showed Sakura the girl's locker room and got changed into their shorts and shirt. Samiko smiled and told Sakura to leave her items within their locker.

Sakura followed them out and into the gym to see Akito walking up towards them again glaring at Sakura.

'Mr. Idiot, he comes back again and again." Sakura sighed at this and was getting tired of this as she smiled. Samiko and Natari both saw their friend fake and tired smile. They both understood where she was coming from.

"I think, she told you to leave her alone. Akito," A voice said. Sakura looked to see Uchiha and his gang around them.

'Uchiha, when I need help I would ask. That also went to you too, to leave me alone." Sakura hissed out as she when she felt the familiar hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She immediately dodged whatever was coming her way, her arms still folded across her chest. Sakura glared openly at Akito.

"I just think you'll never learned your lesson the first time. Akito," Sakura snarled out at him.

"I guess I haven't." He told her while he licked his lips.

Sakura smiled at him as Samiko and Natari once again noticed it was a fake and tired a few of Uchiha gang noticed too. Neji Hyuuga and Temari was the only two. Sakura would have to be more careful around them.

Akito smirked at her as he walked up to her. Sakura shook her head as she grabbed his arm and pulled hard on it as she flew him over her shoulder as she heard a snap, Akito screamed in pain. He yelled at her" you bitch."

"I told you to leave me alone, now would or do I need to get more violent?" Sakura growled out.

Akito launch at her with his unbroken arm. Sakura dodge and went down while her leg swipes him underneath. Sakura went onto her hands and spin her legs hard as she heard cracks sounds and a cursed. She stopped and looked at Akito who was bleeding heavy.

"Now?" Sakura scowled at him. Akito got up and groaned in pain as he raced out of the gym thus leaving Sakura alone. She turned to see the others looking at her, she tiredly smiled at them.

Neji could tell she was getting tired of fighting and that she had fought of a long time. He shared a look with Temari who he was surprised that she noticed too, he only thought that Shikamaru would notice until he was Shikamaru sleeping on the beach.

'Sakura you okay?" Samiko asked.

"Ya, Uchiha what?" Sakura growled as she moved away from Samiko as she caught his fist.

Whistles were heard from the group. "Uchiha what's the gist of attacking me?"

"You're the first to catch my punch and sense it before it got to close to you, who are you?" Sasuke told then asked." I want to see just what you are capable of."

"No one, all I want is to be left alone from idiots like you." Sakura told him. 'And don't"

Sakura let his fist go and back away from him. Sakura shook her head as he attack again, she rolled to the right and side swing at his legs.

"Uchiha stop." Sakura ordered.

"No." He exclaimed as he went to kick her while she was on the ground. Sakura smiled phony at him as she toyed with him a bit as she bent back right as he was going to kick her again, she wrapped her legs around his and slide down pulling his leg down with hers.

Sasuke tried to move his leg from hers but found that he couldn't, he sends out a punch. Sakura saw it coming as she switch places with his legs her feet contented with his fist thus snapping a bone in it. A few more back hand springs and Sakura was back to where she had started looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke," His gang went around him while Samiko and Natari were walking over to her.

"I believe Uchiha got his ass kick." Samiko drawled out as she giggled a bit.

Natari nodded her head. "Damn Sakura, Madoko didn't teach us that."

"Tagami taught me when she was alive." Sakura whispered to them.

They nodded their heads at her. "Uchiha it would be best that you leave me alone." Sakura replied.

"You bitch."

"So what, I'm a bitch, what's it to you?" Sakura bellowed at a female, she never meet.

"You can't hurt Sasuke-kun," She told her.

'Well I did, get use to it." Sakura disband at her.

Sakura and her friends walked away once more and leaned against the wall.

"So, where are you going after school?" Natari asked.

"To work at the daycare." Sakura answered.

Samiko looked at her."You mean Shizune daycare'

"Hai why?" Sakura asked then it click in her mind as she pointed to them both to see they were pointing to her. Sakura nodded her head at them.

"Haruno Sakura, please come to the office."

Sakura smiled at this and went out the door leaving Samiko and Natari looking at Uchiha who was holding onto his wrist.

They shook their heads and started to walk away from them. "Wait,'

"What now?" Samiko asked.

"How did she?" Ino asked.

"You don't want to know, Yamanaka." Natari answered.

….Sakura…

Sakura raced into Tsunade office and yelled" What happened?"

"Sakura calm down. There is a problem at the daycare." Tsunade told her. Before Sakura asked her any more, she raced out the door and out of the college building towards her twins.

It took ten minutes, even by running. Sakura punched in the security code and raced into the daycare. She ducked into Shizune's office, only to see Taytai crying with two bruises and a band aid on her forehead. Her brother, Ryuu, was holding her as he glared at the boy that looked two years older than her kids who was standing with his father.

"Taytai mommy's here, shh." Sakura whispered as she took her daughter from Ryuu. Sakura hugged Taytai and took a look at her bruises. It wasn't long before Taytai stopped crying, but never went back to the ground; not until Ryuu wanted to hug her again.

Sakura turned on the parent of the older boy. "What did your brat do to my daughter?" She hissed angrily.

'Who the hell are you, pinkie," he growled.

"Never mind me, you over grown brat. Shizune what happened?" Sakura calmly asked her new boss.

The man growled at her, but didn't do anything.

Ryuu looked up at his mother, his eyes shining. "He kicked Taytai and punched her too when she didn't want to play with him. And he pushed her on down the slide after her dragged her up there."  
Sakura looked at Ryuu and then at Shizune as she nodded. Then she finally looked at Taytai; she nodded too.

Sakura looked at the man and snarled at him. "Not only did your son kick and punch my daughter, he dragged her up the slide and then proceeded to push her down. I will not stand for this!"

She noticed him about to say something and her hand snapped out, her finger pointing right in his face.

"Shut up. don't you even say 'boys will be boys'; you know it's bullying. My daughter is not even five and your son looks around seven, maybe eight. He probably weighs twenty to thirty pounds more than her. Shizune, why were my kids out with the older children?"

"The lady that is in charge of the four to five room is also in charge of the before and after school room until one of the new ladies comes in and does that room." Shizune replied" And it was a school day off for a few older students."

Sakura looked at the father again and straight out told him" If your son ever hits either of my children again, I'm calling social services and the police for assault. I research all the child regulation laws and I was in a company of a police officer; she gave me a lot more information and I did take classes about childcare when I was in school."

The male backed up from her and then glance at his son. "Son apologize."

The boy looked at Taytai and raised his fist at her. Sakura watched her flinched.

Sakura looked at the boy and then looked at Shizune. "Behavior problem" she mouthed.

Sakura stepped up and glared at the boy who was scaring Taytai. "Your father said to apologize."

"No," He hissed out.

Sakura grabbed him up by the shirt collar and glared at him for trying to punch her. "Listen you brat. You might get away with this behavior with your father but not me. You better apologized to my daughter and then to your father for causing all of this trouble."

He made a face at her and turned his head the other way. Sakura grunted. "Fine, twenty spanks then." Sakura sat down on a chair pulled down his pants and he struggled away from her yelling out" I'll apologize! Don't spank me."

"Sorry Taytai, I should have listened to you," He yelled out with tears streaming down his face. He looked at his father "Sorry dad, I'll be good from now on." Sakura pulled his pants back up and placed him on the ground. Sakura bent down to his level. "What's your name sweet heart?"

"Kane," Kane mumbled out.

'Kane, I should apologize too. I'm sorry but you can't get away from what you did. You understand right?" Sakura stated.

Kane nodded his head as he used his hands to wipe off his tears. "I wouldn't have spanked you Kane. It was your fear that you would be spanked that I counted on. But make no mistake, if this happens again you will get a spanking." Sakura said in a threatening voice.

Kane nodded his head at her. "Dad, are you going back to work or...are you taking me home?"

"Kane, what would you like to do?" His father asked gently.

"Home...please?" Kane asked as he went over and gave him a hug. His father gave him a kiss on the forehead and picked him up. He waved goodbye to Sakura for changing his son back to the sweet child he'd once been.

Sakura sighed and looked at the time it said 3:04.

"You're good,' Shizune stated.

Sakura smiled at her. "I did work experience with children in grade 8 to 11 and the college made some classes for the young ages to come and get some lessons. I passed all of them and they allowed me to take the levels they had. I had before the kidnapping I had gotten my level 2, 3 and almost a diploma in behavior problems in children."

"You have a passion to be with children." Shizune uttered.

"Hai, that's why I'm going to be a doctor specializing with children,." Sakura told her." Ryuu and Taytai it's time to go back to your rooms,' Sakura took her children into their room and meet their teacher during the day; she was very nice and apologized to her.

Sakura waved and went back up the stairs and into Shizune's room. "Shizune, what room is mine?"

Shizune smiled when Samiko and Natari came in. "Ya girls."

"Samiko, Natari this is…"

Sakura Haruno, Shizune, she was with us ….' Natari left the ending unfinished.

Shizune nodded her head as she smiled. "Since you all started today?"

They nodded at each other. "But you won't but won't be working together. I need someone with the before and after school care group, the second room of older Preschoolers, and well, I need three in all the of the babies rooms."

We at Konoha Learning and Play Child Care Center, we have four levels. The main floor has the baby's room, meaning from two weeks old to one year old. Thirteen to eighteen months old are also on this floor with my office and the kitchen. Second floor is younger toddlers and older toddlers. Third is Younger and older preschoolers and the last floor is ECS and BAS."

'Well, I'm better at the before and after school care." Natari told her.

Shizune nodded her head at her.

Samiko" Babies"

"Preschoolers either older or younger but I won't be with my children.' Sakura told her.

Shizune nodded and showed Samiko the room she was needed in and she was introducing with two other ladies. Shizune moved onto Sakura's room as she went and saw Sakura go in and flick the lights on and off.

Sakura introduce herself to them and ask what they name are and what they like to play with? Shizune took Natari up towards the BAS.

Hours went by as the girls had fun and wasn't thinking about looking over their backs anymore. They introduce themselves to each and every parent. By 5:45, Sakura's room was empty of children, so she familiarized herself with all the room toys and crafts supplies and made sure all the toys were tidy and place in the right area.

She vacuum the floor, washing the tables sweep the room and washed it. As she still had time to look into the other rooms to help out. She went into the second room and told the lady she would clear as she only had two children left and they could do a puzzle together.

Sakura once again cleaned the toys and the floors, until the lady took over her duties. Sakura looked at the time and went to the bathroom and walked into the office and saw Tsunade talking with Shizune.

"Oh Sakura you can go home." Shizune said to her. Sakura smiled and walked out and sighed Taytai and Ryuu out as she made sure they were dressed and took them up the stairs and then she sighed herself out and walked out with Tsunade at her side.

* * *

 

A.N- Poor Sakura with Akito and Sasuke. I hope you like this chapter the next one would will be up soon. Bye


	11. Chapter Eleven: Weekend Sleepover part 1

A/N- Here is chapter eleven for you to read and enjoy it.

* * *

The week was over with as Sakura had more problems with Akito and Sasuke. Both males won't leave her alone and Sakura was getting flustered about it. Thank god it was Friday for Sakura because she would be taking the twins over to Natari and Samiko house. Sakura found out that Samiko parents were also killed by Kanpeki gang but also by the one that ordered her own parents to be killed…Sai.

Sakura got her twins bags ready and then she got herself ready. She was taking Tsunade's car with her permission and she got the twins into their car seats and drove off into the area where the address that was programmed into the GPS system. Sakura talk to the twins about meeting new friends and momma's older friends too.

Ryuu and Taytai were not impressed by this but nodded their heads anyways. Sakura turned left and then right. She came across the sign that said," Konoha Cherry Circle" as her GPS told her to turn on it. Sakura turned right and drove down the streets until she head the GPS telling her that she was there. Sakura stopped and looked at a large house with four trees in the front yard of all sizes. She parked at the side and smiled as she undid her seat belt and got out. Ryuu and Taytai got out of their seat belts and waited for their mother to open their doors.

Sakura opened Taytai's door first and carried her out then closed the door and went on Ryuu's side. She got him out and then took her bag and gave the twins their bags and took each hand and walked towards the door.

She got Ryuu to press the door bell and then wait for someone to answer the door. Sakura heard the door opening up to see Samiko smiling at her.

"Sakura, Hello, how are you?" Samiko asked. Then she saw the twins and stated," HIS?" with disgust going into her voice.

Sakura could only nod at her and mouth out" Later" then Sakura said." I'm fine and I'm thankful that is Friday. This is Taytai and Ryuu. Huns this is Samiko, mother's old friend from Miami."

"Hello, "Ryuu said.

Taytai looked like she was thinking about something and called out." Auntie Samiko."

Sakura looked at her daughter and then to Samiko to she was smiling at her.

"Hai, that's all right that she calls me auntie." Samiko replied. "Taytai and Ryuu would you like to meet someone friends?" Samiko asked as she got down to their level.

They looked at each other, then to their mom and then back to Samiko and with a nod and a smile they stated" Hai,"

Then Samiko gently held out her hands for the twins to come in. Taytai already liking this female attracted herself to Samiko's hands. Ryuu however stayed with Sakura and they all walked into the front door. The twins took off their shoes and then their coats. Samiko took their coats and placed them into a closet with Sakura's too.

Then they were ready to go. Sakura followed Samiko with Ryuu while Taytai was with Samiko talking about her first day at daycare and all. Sakura smiled at this and wondered who they were going to see; Sakura knew Natari was here.

They went to the basement to see it was full of toys and eight other children. "Auntie Samiko." Sakura heard as she saw a little girl no older than her twins running towards her.

"Hello, Rin. Rin this is Taytai." Samiko said as she introduced each other. Taytai followed the girl but looked at the toys to see the books at the corner and went there instead. Ryuu saw a red fire truck and gently went over to it. Then he moved over to his sister side and played with the truck.

"Samiko, who are the children?" Sakura asked as they moved into a different part of the room but they still had watchful eyes on the children.

Samiko smiled at this and looked around to not see Natari. "Koga, where is your mother?" Samiko asked nicely.

"Mommy is helping Reika." Koga told her as he went back to playing.

Samiko nodded at her and then looked at Sakura." We can wait for Natari; it would be better exampled with her too."

Sakura nodded her head and they waited for five minutes for Natari when she heard a voice calling out." Mommy, I did it." He told her.

Sakura turned around to see a boy about three years old with Natari walking behind him. Sakura watched the little guy hugging Samiko and going towards the play area.

"Hi, Sakura," Natari said.

'Hello, Natari." Sakura replied.

""Mom, Sakura's here." Natari yelled.

Her mother came from the door way, Natari's mother had on an apron that was yellow with flowers on it. She had long black hair with grey bits in it.

"Hello, you must be Sakura Haruno. " She said.

"Hai, I'm her." Sakura uttered to Natari's mother.

"Mom, could you watch over the children?" Natari asked.

Her mother nodded and she watched as they walked into a second room off from this one. She looks at the children and sighed, so young she thought, but didn't say or think anything else.

…..The girls…

""Well, come to think about it, I think you know mine story but I don't know yours. " Sakura said.

They looked at each other and both said," No, we don't"

"Oh, then we should at less as something about it." Sakura told.

"Your right, Sakura." Samiko replied.

Sakura smiled at Samiko, and then looked at Natari. "Sure,"

"I will go first." Sakura uttered. She took a breath and state," _It was getting dark, when I was going home. It was early evenings of winter. I cursed myself for offering to be a tutor after school in winter but I knew it would look good on my collage applications. So I continued to help others with homework."_

" _It was when I was walking home, when I heard someone following me, but what I didn't know who was following me. I was scared but my mind said it could be an elderly walking home with some bags or a business man coming home from a long day at work. So I turned around to see a young male about my age staring at me. I ask, Can I help you?" when I was grabbed from behind."_

" _I heard the one that grab me asking was I the one? I freak out and I kick Sai. I learned of his name after the gorilla asked him. I kicked him in his face then head butted the gorilla, he let me go and I booked it down the streets closer to my house. But fated wasn't on my side; I was got again and pushed into the car."_

" _We drove and drove, going through red lights, all I was hoping that a police car would ask them but my hope wasn't enough. We got to the place under ground and I was carried by the gorilla again to Sai's room. He took the two phones in them but they didn't know where my purse was. I still kept my purse around my chest."_

Sakura took a breath and looked at her friends that were looking at her funny," Hai, I know that keeping my purse on my chest isn't like most, but it did save me a bit."

" _The gorilla left the room; I took out my cell phone and called my mother. I got a hold of her, telling her what happened when Sai comes in the ripped my cell phone from my hands. He spoke to my mother and then broke my mobile. He threw me on his bed and started to punish me with kisses and touches on my body. I pleaded with him to stop and he did, he got me some food."_

"Well, you know the rest until we escape after that, you don't." Sakura told them.

"Hai we do and no we don't." Natari told her.

" _After we escape, my parents and I moved north to a city called Atlanta. During my months after my escape, I was placed and went to counselor to help deal with I have been through and as well as my nightmares that I been having during my captivity and after. They were also about Sai, coming back and killing my parents or others to get to me. "'_

" _I didn't go back to school, because of my nightmares, I couldn't function with the two hours of sleep if I had that. Until one day, eight months after the kidnapping. I just got back from my counselor when I saw my door open. I thought I was odd but thought nothing more on it until I walked into my house to see my parents tied up to two chairs, their mouths were tape over.'_

"The nest part, Samiko and Natari hard of me to say, but I will try to go on." Sakura told them as she had tears already falling.

" _I yelled out, MOM! DAD! I took off my mother's tape, she yelled at me to get away from here. That was when I … heard him again. I fell to my knees when I turned to see him again. I heard him saying, Hai, let's get away from here. He tried to persuade me to come with him again. My mother yelled at him and I remember him calling someone named Kane. That man came in holding a gun ….he killed my mother as Sai pulled me up and dragged me into my parents' bedroom… and he proceeded to rape me."_

Sakura fell onto the floor and wept out her tears as Samiko and Natari got to her level as they hugged her tightly.

"Sakura, Shhh, it's okay." Samiko confronted her.

"Sakura, what happened next?" Natari asked gently to her.

Sakura breathed in and out heavy now as she tried to calm down her heart rate. She did this six times and uttered out." I'm fine."

The girls let her go as stood up with Sakura following them.

" _After he rape me, he asked" I was ready." He was smiling what he did to me. Then we both heard the sirens, I never been so relief in my life. Sai and Kane left my house and took off to where ever, Sai told me to not run away again. I got my clothes on as fast as I could. I heard my name being called when I got down. It was Tagami; she came to save me again."_

" _After that she took me to the hospital and proceeded with me. When I found out I was pregnant. She took me in and took care of me and in return she taught me other fighting moves that Madoko didn't teach us. Couple months after I lived with Tagami it became clear that I was having twins."_

" _During the last month, I named Tagami the godmother to the twins after they were born. Tagami was with me the whole time, helping me through the pain the pushing and even at the end when she cut their cords. Tagami for all became a second mother to me and Sai found me again when the twins were two months old. Tagami heard someone coming in at night and woke me up to get the twins out of here. I did what she told me and when I went towards the window."_

" _I heard her yelling at them and a female saying" they were coming for me to bring me to Sai." That's when I heard gun shots. I raced back into the next room to see Tagami on the ground bleeding. Lucky I kept the twins on the other side with the door open just a bit. I went to her and called her name. Tagami opened her eyes and glared at me for not listening to her. I heard her speaking to me again but I wasn't listening. All I can see was two people looking at me and moving towards slowly."_

" _I jumped up and raced back into the room with them quickly following me. I locked the door and grabbed each twin and quickly went through the window. I heard a smash but I didn't look up and kept on running away from an only home after nine months."_

" _Tagami was dead and I had nowhere else to go, until I looked down and smiled at the twins. They were my reason to live on and after that, I went to live in_ _Los Angeles until Sai found me again. Ryuu and Taytai lucky were scared and didn't hear him saying that his was their father and that I ordered them to go in the bathroom right off to the kitchen to call the police. "_

" _Taytai and Ryuu saved me from him. After that I knew that I wasn't safe there anymore and came to live here."_ Sakura finished her story.

"Oh, Sakura that must be hell." Samiko replied.

"I know, but enough about me, what about Natari or you?" Sakura asked.

Samiko volunteered first.

" _It was just about like yours, Sakura. The only difference was… I was at home. My parents were out on a business dinner that night. I remember hearing some voices outside. I thought it was nothing but teens in my neighbor. But I was wrong; I went into the kitchen to get something to eat when I heard the back door being slam into. I looked into the kitchen window where I had a clear view. I was three large males ramming into the door. I raced to the phone. I started to dial 911 when the door smashed in. I screamed and dash into the living room and up towards me bedroom. I told the police what was going on."_

" _I was so scared and I didn't make it to my room, I had to stop and breathe when I felt breathing on me from behind. I turned to see one male leering at me with sickening eyes. After that I black out and woke up in a different room. That was when I meet Daiki and he told me that I was his. Only his women, his procession and he almost rape me that night but he was stopped by someone._

" _I meet Natari around four days after; Daiki let me out of the room and brought me to a place. After that Natari and I were friends, then you came and after that it was Tagami. Then we planned to escape after that."_

"We know what happened on that." Samiko whispered as we looked at Natari.

" _When we did escape with Tagami's help and that she was a police women. My family and I went away to Las Vegas for eighteen months, when I was found again. I was coming back home from school and my helper course. My mother and father were at home but when I came home they weren't home. I just thought it was they went out to get something or a last minute phone call from work made they stay a bit later."_

" _I was wrong after two hours; I noticed some wrong things in the house that weren't here before. I went into rooms to see no one around until I made my way towards my room. I pushed it opened and walked into my room and saw Daiki grinning at me with two others with video tapes in their hands. I tried to get away but my bed room door was closed and locked from the outside. "_

"This part was hard for me too." Samiko looked at them.

" _I was brutally raped by Daiki hard and long. I didn't know how long he lasted while the men that were within the room were taping this. I remember him telling me smile for the camera as he had my parents watching this from a TV in the room that they were in a different house. "_

" _I was taken again and again until I fainted from the pain and agony each time he thrusted into me. I woke up in a truck. I looked around to see my parents were their too alive but beaten up. After that we got to the place and Daiki took me to his room again but didn't rape me again for days after all I was only throwing up lots, not eating and not drinking."_

" _I gathered my courage and one night I asked why? He told me that I was pregnant already and he didn't want to hurt baby. Months went by as they got a doctor not from their gang to check up on me. The doctor confirmed that I was pregnant and then left me along in my thoughts. I was broken in my mind and I didn't come out of it until I saw my parents again. Apparently the doctor knew that I was kidnapped and same with my parents. He saved us and we moved again."_

" _We moved to Canada where I have the triplets. For almost two years I lived in peace but that was going to be all shattered by Daiki again. I had bodyguards hired by my parents. They followed me every way after picking up the triplets, we went home. When we got there, I noticed something off and ordered one of the bodyguards to stay with the triplets._

_I took off towards my house with my two other bodyguards. One bodyguard went in first then I and lastly the third bodyguard. We walked into every room but a few rooms. I opened my parent's room to see them on their bed with blood dripping from their necks._

" _I screamed in pain as I went towards them not even realizing that Daiki was in the room. He killed the two bodyguards at I have. I tried to get away from him again. It was too late; he raped me again and was going to take me back when my bodyguard I left in the van came in with the police. Daiki was arrested."_

" _After that I was taken to the hospital again to heal and rest any injury to my body and my mind. It wasn't too long that the doctor informed me that I was pregnant again. And I was given the choice to kill it or keep it. I have hated the triplets and I keep them. So I told the doctor I will keep this child too."_

" _During that time, I re-meet Natari again and then her parents took me in with my children then police informed me that Daiki was going to his trail when his fellow gang members got him out but after leaving a video tape. The police watched the tape and were trying everything in their power to found Daiki and this gang."_

" _After we all moved to Konoha to escape the past. That was three to two months ago or so." Samiko finished her tail for her past._

Sakura nodded her head at Samiko and felt her pain for being rape and see your parent's dead. Sakura turned to see Natari as she took a breath.

* * *

 

A/N- End of the part one to this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please review at the end. Until next time, bye.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Weekend Sleepover Part 2

A/N- Here is the twelfth chapter. Enjoy it.

* * *

"Mine was very different than yours; Sakura and Samiko. I was at school in the swimming pool as I was practicing to be in the winter tournament when I was kidnapped. "

" _I was swimming at school. I practice my laps until I decide to stop. I got out and went into the girl's locker room and did my normal things like having a shower, washing my body with cherry body wash. After I was done with my shower and walked out and went towards my locker and opened it up to see my clothes gone."_

" _I cursed a bit when I heard a guy's voice telling me that I shouldn't curse. I look towards the sound and found my clothes in the hands of this guy. He had long blue hair and greyish green eyes staring at me with lust."_

" _I demanded my clothes back but all he did was he snapped his fingers and a second male walking into my view and took the clothes. I glared at the male with greyish green eyes as I saw him moving towards me. I back up until I felt the wall behind me. Now I was scared for him now. That now he was in front of me with his hands on the other of my head."_

" _He told me what he was going to do to me. Then he leaned in to kiss me. I slap him hard enough to have him moving back from me. I moved away from him but was grabbed hard. I was slammed into the wall. I groaned in pain at it. Then all I remember next was that he knocked me out and I woke up in his bed._

"Almost like yours Samiko," Natari told them. "Then you know what happened next as we planned your escape."

" _That night before our plan for escaping. I_ _tried to exert free will, forgetting that I was now the property of my captor. I was beaten and then rape, after we did escape. My parents and I moved to Diamond Head Hawaii. Where I also found out that I was pregnant, my parents and I fought about me keeping my baby. I ran away from home when I was just under seven months pregnant. I couldn't stand my parents calling my baby that I would keep a thing or it_

" _I was found five weeks after by my mother, she begged me to come back home and she supported me with my decide to keep the baby. I went back home and well I was safe until my son was born. After that we heard that someone was looking for me. We moved again to Detroit, the place was so cold. And I lived in hot climax, I thought I would dead."_

" _My parents, my son and I were safe. Until my parents took Koga out for the night. I didn't mind, I was so very tired but I cleaned and did then laundry. That was when I heard someone breaking into the house. I took the knife that my dad brought me after my first kidnapping. I went towards the sound and I freak out. I saw HIM again with one more member. I back away from him again and screamed as loud as I could. He grabbed me and took away my knife when my thought about my training. I used it against him as I took back my knife and killed the second person in the house."_

" _I was subdued again but this time I was on my stomach with the knife in it. I screamed in pain as I tried to pull out the knife and that was also when he enter me again. I counted how many times he cummed inside me. Then it stopped as I heard shouts by some people. My guess was the police and then I was brought to the hospital again. My parents were called and after I was healed and rested. We moved again to Canada and I found out once again I was pregnant. "_

" _I went to the hospital after I found out; I was scared again and afraid that was when I saw Samiko in the hospital. She saw me and we found out each of our stories and after that my asked my parents if Samiko could live with us. We both were having children. I founded out that Samiko had triplets before and were almost two years old."_

" _We moved to Italy and Samiko was having twins and I was having…I thought only one but when I was in labor I founded out that I was having twins too. I was in shocked and I had a boy and girl. Then we stayed for a year or so and we all thought to move again and we ended up in Konoha that was three months ago." Natari finished hers now._

Sakura stated with a grim look on her face" We had enough fun with the gang life to last a life time."

"Oh ya." Samiko agreed with Sakura.

"That would be us." Natari added in.

"So what are your children names?" Sakura asked flipping her short hair from her face.

"Well, I have five, I named them starting off with my triplets are Airi, Daisuke, Ei and my last two are Akinobu and Reika." Samiko said to Sakura.

"And mine are Koga, Rin and Fuyumi." Natari stated.

Sakura nodded her head." Ryuu and Taytai, even thou Taytai, acts like she is the oldest."

The girls sighed at this and then went on telling their life's before their kidnappings, pregnancies and what they wanted to do in the future.

Soon the day was over with and night had come, Sakura read a story to the children in different voices in the bed. Soon one after the other with children was fast asleep. The girls program planned for each of their children at work as they shared idea and help each one.

Sakura wondered if Sai would find her again and this time gets her. Samiko and Natari wondered that same question and all three wanted to avoid the answers to it all. The girls painted their toe nails and did make overs like normal girls do without an awful past. Sakura, Samiko and Natari turned out the lights and went to bed like their children waiting for tomorrow.

…The next day…..

Sakura woke up with Ryuu talking to her. "Mommy, I need to go pee."

Sakura smiled at this and got up taking her son towards the bathroom and letting him go in and do his busy. He gave back out and saw Taytai still sleeping. His eyes went big and all innocent like, but Sakura knew what he was planning to do.

She watched Ryuu as he moved closer to his sister and was going to pounce when his sister work up.

Sakura giggled at this and then told them that it was going to be time to have a bath. Sakura went into the bath room and started the tub with warm and hot water. Then she took the twins and placed them into the bath tub and washed them fast. She picked them out and handed them each a towel and some new clothes to get changed in.

Once they were done, Sakura dread the tub and took a shower. She got out and got dressed and she went out of the bathroom and took the twins out into the play room. She saw no one was up and she smiled at this and told the twins to be quiet as everyone else was sleeping.

Sakura went into the kitchen and got out some eggs, bread, bacon and cheese. She cooked the bacon first and then eggs and the cheese. Then made placed all the items together to make a fast breakfast when she heard someone walking into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Sakura." Natari's mother said with a yawn. "Oh you made breakfast."

"Hai, I did." Sakura said as she placed the plates with some food, two pieces of toast.

Sakura walked out and called her the twins to come and eat. Taytai and Ryuu raced together towards her as she careful took two plates and got them to sit down at the table.

One by one each person in the house woke up and had some breakfast and then Natari's mother took the dishes and washed them.

"Mommy, what are we doing today?" Taytai asked after she was done drinking her apple juice.

Sakura smiled at her and then looked at her friends. Then she finally said," We will be taking a walk, then we will find a park to play in park."

The twins eye lit up as also heard the other children looking eager to come too.

"Let's make this and trip all together." Samiko said.

After they all eat, the children and the adults were dress to go out. They twins slowly made friends with the others, but they still were worried about them.

They all got to the park. The children raced over to the slides, swings and many other large toys. Sakura, Samiko and Natari smiled at them and went towards the bench.

"Taytai, let's play." Reika said. While Airi, Ei, Fuyumi and Rin nodded their heads at her, Taytai had a thoughtful look on her face and then smiled at them.

They stayed there an hour until the girls needed to go back home and go bathroom. The boys didn't so, Sakura decide to stay with them as Samiko and Natari took the girls back home.

"Ryuu! Be careful." Sakura called out.

"Hai, Mom." Ryuu replied back as he was playing with Daisuke, Akinobu and Koga.

Sakura looked around to see …her eyes showed annoyance and sighed. She saw Temari walking her way with two others, She recognized them too, Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga.

"Sakura?" Temari replied with a confused look on her face.

"What do you want? Reds." Sakura conferred as she was ready to bolt anytime. Her eyes darted back and forth to each of the three coming near her. Her hands were shoved into her pockets hiding the fact at she wanted to knocked away from her.

Sakura could tell the three were shocked to see her here and with children playing in the park. Neji glanced at the park to see one boy that had deep green eyes playing with three others that he also recognized by a hair color, nose and eye color. "The one with deep green eyes is your son?" Neji questioned but already knew from what Sakura could tell.

Sakura hissed at him but said nothing to him to admit that he was right. "The two on the right are Samiko's and the last one on the left is Natari's."

"Great." She muttered as she had the urge to shake her head but stop.

"Sakura, where did you learn to fight like that?" Hinata asked.

"Long time ago," Sakura mumbled then stated" Don't ask." As soon after she saw Hinata opening her mouth to ask more questions.

"Don't talk like that to Hinata." Temari demanded as she was going to hit her but didn't.

"Then leave me alone." Sakura told them, that was when her cell phone went off. The cell phone that Tsunade got her when she got here.

Sakura glanced at the cell phone and didn't recognize the number but answered it anyways.

"Hello, Sakura-chan, miss me." The voice chanted out.

Sakura's face became pale as a ghost as she tremble out, the once calm and collected Sakura that Temari, Hinata and Neji knew as gone within seconds.

"Hoooww?" Sakara trembled out.

"Did you forgot, My Sakura-chan, did you never figure out that as a member of a gang like Kanpeki, I will do **whatever** it takes to find someone? Like you or our twins." Sai retold her.

"They not yours." Sakura growled out as she got control over her emotions with this thing.

"Really, are you sure on that? Sakura-chan. Oh and by the way I know where you are…."

Sakura eyes widen in fear again as she looked around her then looked towards the children to see no one around them or her besides the reds.

Neji glared at the phone as she looked around, Neji swipe the phone out of her hands. "Sakura-chan, I'm coming."

"Who is this?" Neji demanded.

"…. Sai" within that someone hanged up.

Sakura heard Neji's words; she glared at them and decides to get out of this park. She swiftly went down and kicked out their legs hard as she torn her cell phone from Neji's hands.

"Children, time go!" Sakura yelled.

She heard awe's but they raced towards her and then told them that they were all having a race. They raced to the street and with Sakura at their sides, they crossed the street.

Sakura looked back to see the three were getting up and looking at her with each one having a different expression.

….Sai…

Sai hanged up the phone and stood up, his mission to get Sakura back was going to be now and not later. He couldn't wait to hear her voice again after so long before then he found her.

"Sai!" Sanjuro shouted as he slammed the door opened . "You are going to go and finish those missions before you get Sakura. I will get someone to Konoha and watched."

Sai sighed and then nodded his head at him.

…Neji, Temari and Hinata…..

"Sai... You said he said." Temari replied.

"Hai. That is what he said." Neji sighed as he placed an ice pack on Hinata's shoulder.

"Thanks Neji, but what I want to know now, why was he calling Sakura? And who Sai is? And that she felt it unsafe to tell us?" Hinata asked.

Neji replied," Hinata, we are not Sakura's friends; she made that clear to us lots. But I can see your concern for her."

Temari eyes widen at this and looked at her friends. "Neji, Sasuke to call a meeting now. Tomorrow, tell him to make it tomorrow.

….Sakura….

Sakura meet Samiko and Natari half way home. Something in her eyes must have told them not to ask with the children. When they got home, Samiko and Natari got the children to watch a movie.

"Sakura, what happened?" Samiko asked.

Her strong resolve broke down and sobbed into her hands. "He found me again."

* * *

 

A/N- Oh no. what will happened next? Stay tuned to read more. Bye


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Problems

A/N- Here is chapter thirteen. Enjoy it please and thank you.

* * *

Samiko and Natari heard her and each froze. Until Samiko firmly asked" Does he know about us?"

"No, I need to move again. I can't stay here." Sakura whispered.

Natari looked at her. "Sakura, didn't Tsunade say, she would protect you."

"Hai, she did but come on, Tsunade might be strong but that is no way that she could take on Kanpeki." Sakura uttered.

Then she walked into the bathroom as she washed her face with cold water calming herself down and erasing her tears away.

… **Red Gang…..**

"You asked for a meeting, Hyuuga why?" Sasuke questioned as he stood in front of his gang at his house.

"It's about Haruno Sakura, Hoshi Samiko and Nioshu Natari." Neji told the gang.

"What about them?" Tenten asked.

"They have children. " Hinata exampled.

"Neji, Temari and I went for a walk when we saw Sakura with four boys playing at the park. Sakura was rude to us. But when her cell phone went off, she become panic, frantic even, looking around. I noticed that her eyes widen in and with fear. Uncontrollable fear. "Hinata told Sasuke.

"So, who was on the cell phone?" Sasuke asked.

"I took the phone away and asked the person. He said Sai." Neji recited.

Sasuke's eyes widen a bit then narrowed. "You mean Kanpeki gang; Sai?"

Temari nodded her head. "From what our spy said that there is one Sai."

"I think that someone is after those girls," Neji stated. "That day she fought Akito then you. I saw that her smile was a fake. "

Sasuke was about to open his mouth when he heard the door opening. "Sasuke"

"Brother." Sasuke stated.

"Hello, Itachi." Everyone else said.

He just nodded and then stated" our spy found out that Sai is coming here after his mission. Our spy said that he is looking for Haruno Sakura."

"I thought so." Neji said.

Itachi looked at him. "She goes to our college. Itachi what about Hoshi Samiko and Nioshu Natari?"

"What about them?" Itachi asked.

"We think that they are also on the run from Kanpeki, but we have no proof." Hinata replied this time.

Itachi looked at her then closed his eyes. "You need to find out. Each male member is allowed ONE female companion that is aware of the workings of the gang or just to be their breeder. If they are we need to make sure that they aren't truly into their gangs."

Itachi left the room and five minutes later he came back into the room with pictures. "This is what the mark is and looks like."

He showed them and then left the room. They all looked at the picture is see a circle with KM meaning member and the companion mark was the name of the member and or with M, b, w. Each letter had a different meaning one was mate, wife or breeder.

The group plan to know about them as they were coming to the end.

They nodded their heads. Now it was just that they needed to get them away from each other to talk too.

They went over some plans where it was time to get going home. Next day at school, they all had assignment. Hinata, Temari and Neji had Samiko. Naruto, Tenten and Ino had Natari. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba had Sakura.

… **.Sai…**

He walked into a guarded house as he jumped over and duck around the grounds. He made his way towards and into the house. He made his way around and then shot at the male in the head as he had to roll out of the way. His side hurt as he walked out of the home. He had killed the entire family that was on this folder.

He made his way back to headquarters to get someone to bandage him then start his next mission.

… **..Sakura…**

Sakura had told Tsunade about the call as she block his name and number from calling again then she got a dog that the twins loved. They called him Shadow. Sakura and Tsunade trained the twins to defend themselves against strangers.

Monday came around and nothing happened at college this time, Akito wasn't at college either was any of the reds gang. Sakura finally was okay. Samiko and Natari told Natari's parents and they tried to get a plane tickets to Tokyo but the flights were filled until two months from now.

Sakura didn't know if she should leave with them or not. She was getting tired to moving or looking over her back all the time.

… **..Thursday…..**

Now it was time for college again, she made her way into the building and saw the reds looking at her. She sighed as she went into the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water. Sakura didn't even hear someone walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

She was grabbed hard and the person's hand was over her mouth. Sakura struggled lost but the person behind her was stronger.

"Sasuke, hurry." She heard the person said.

She saw Uchiha walking up to her, as he gently grabbed her wrist and took off her bracelet. She closed her eyes as she felt him brushing against the mark. Suddenly she felt wet; her tears slowly came down.

"Neji, go outside." Sakura heard Sasuke saying. Neji let her go as he left the room.

Sasuke gently place the bracelet on again and then stated," Sakura, look at me."

Sakura quickly got mad at herself and then at Sasuke. She quickly pulled her hand back and made it into a fist. She gave him one hard punch in his stomach that he didn't expect. Sakura smiled phony at him as she kick his face hard and then left the bathroom. She glared at Neji and Shikamaru.

"Stay away from me." She ordered as she raced towards her class.

Hours went by as Sakura stick with her friends and not talking to the others at all. She made sure that she wasn't followed to the bathroom this time.

Sakura, Samiko and Natari went towards their work. They punch their code and went into the child care center.

… **.Reds Gang….**

"So?" Sasuke asked the rest. 7

"We have confirmed that Samiko is a breeder to Daiki." Temari told them.

"Natari also is a breeder by to Kane." Ino stated with an angry look on her face.

"Sakura is too, but her marking had all three of them. Mate, Breeder and wife to Sai." Sasuke said.

"Since we confirmed as they are and not in Kanpeki, Itachi should know too." Neji suggested.

Sasuke nodded his head at them and then pulled out his cell phone and gave a call to his brother. He told him all what they had found out.

"What she can't stand me even before what I did." Sasuke uttered over the phone.

"Fine, I'll try." Sasuke muttered then hanged up.

"We need them to tell us what happened to them." Sasuke told them.

"Sasuke, I heard that Sakura lives with Tsunade," Temari told him. "I know where that is. "

Sasuke then nodded and stated." What do you think?"

"I think I can try and get her to tell me." Temari told them.

"Then get home and rest for tomorrow." Sasuke said.

They left his house and went home.

* * *

 

A/N- Here is this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading for far. Bye 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Attack and then Hospitalized

A/N- Here is chapter fourteen for you to enjoy it. Bye

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Tsunade went towards the daycare as Sakura and the twins went into the daycare with Tsunade right behind her.

"Now, Sakura. I have a board meeting in Tokyo. I will be back within a week." Tsunade told her.

"Okay, thanks." Sakura stated as she went and gave the twins in their room. Then she went into her room.

Tsunade went outside and back in her car and drove off. Sakura smiled at the children in her room. She got them to do a coloring lesson as she then wrote down the skills levels of each child and place it for the next caregiver that takes over her shift when she is at college.

"Good morning, Samiko and Natari. The reds know about us. What do we do?" Sakura uttered first then asked.

"We ignore them. Hopefully they decide to stay away from us." Samiko uttered.

They walked into the college as they went to their lockers that were on the same wall about four to six lockers away from each other. Sakura had opened her locker and wondered when her life will be hers again without any type of gangs after her.

When she felt something wrong, Sakura turned and deflected the hand so it would punch into the locker beside hers. She looked at the one that had the gull to try and hit her.

"Akito, you would think that you had enough injuries from me." Sakura snapped at him. She saw his right arm in a sling that was bandage up.

Akito grinned at her. "Well, Sakura until you and I go on a date. I will never leave you alone."

Sakura had the urge to stab him to death, while she sighed instead. Her hand was still on his arm, she smirked at him and then placed hard, she pushed him away from her hard. She turned to get her items. She turned to see him pulling out a knife.

She rolled her eyes as Samiko and trip him as she kick the knife away from him. Natari had picked it up and placed it into her pocket. She walked over to him again and then proceeded to lift him up. She threw him into the wall.

"Akito, if you really want to live. You will stay away from Sakura." Natari snarled at him as she punches him hard then she let him go.

Akito had a hard time breathing now. Sakura eyes narrowed at this and sighed. She walked over to him as she got him to lie down.

"Natari, did you really have to hit him so hard that he was a broken rib?" Sakura asked.

She had lifted his shirt up and tried to bring his rib back to normal. It took her a few minutes as she had pulled it back. His breathing went to normal again.

"That this a lesson, leave me alone." Sakura told him as she got up and walked away with Natari and Samiko.

Akito stood up as his side hurt lots still. He was glad to be alive and as of right now. He knew that those three would kill him if he didn't leave Sakura alone.

Sakura sighed at the table she was at, she knew that this teacher had sitting plans. Her table mates are… speak of the devil. They walked in and went beside her. She had the urge to walk out of this class and college to get away from them.

"Sakura-san… we…"

"Shut up." Sakura growled at her as she wrote down the notes on the board.

She didn't care if she hurt Hinata's feelings or made Neji mad at her words. She just wanted them to leave her alone. Hours later, Sakura took her bag and went over to her friends and then went out of the room.

"Samiko, they hadn't left us alone." Sakura stated with an urge to hit something or someone.

They had the feeling this day was going to the dumps and it was.

…..Sai…

Sai looked at his next mission. He was on a private jet towards Greece; Athena's the capital for this mission. He had packed his guns and knives.

He read the mission statement it was to retrieve some information that a spy took from them. The information was all about their people and where there were and what mission that they are doing. His job was to get that information back and kill the spy, the traitor.

He left the jet moving at high speeds and it would be landing soon. Sai's mind was only completing this mission and then getting back his Sakura. His wife, breeder and mate, then he would teach her about himself again. He smirked at the thoughts.

"Sir, we are landing now." The pilot replied.

Sai placed the statement and mission back into his side bag and then got ready to get out of the jet. He would be doing all the ground work himself this time or at less he thinks.

Twenty minutes later, Sai was pulling up to the private housing to the Kanpeki gang. He press the code in as the gates opened up and he went into the long drive way. He parked and got out and went into the house.

He had seen the computer blink red. He walked over to it and type in his name and code. A message came on as he read.

_Daiki and Kane are on their way to Konoha and they will keep track of Sakura. Do your job._

Sai smirked at this and then started to search the flight records as he came across the one that he was looking for. He had called the airport and lied to them about the man he was after. They told him that he was at a local hotel and was still there.

He hanged up and then he got out again and took his short knife as he walked into the car again as he drove off. Sai came to the hotel and parked in the back without lights. He broke the back door and walked into the hotel.

He walked into the lobby and then went towards the elevators when the man he was searching for came out of one. He smirked at him as he pushed him back into the elevator and pulled out his knife.

"Shut up and don't make a sound." He told him." Show me where the information is."

The man had fear in his eyes and push on his room, it did occur to him that he could scream and fight back. But this was Sai, one of the most deadly gang members in Kanpeki, he didn't want to die. He and Sai got off and they went into his hotel room.

The man got the information and begged Sai not to kill him. Sai wasn't the one to take begs he speedy cut a veil into the man's neck as he then pulled out his longer knife. He then proceeded to cut off each finger and placed them in the room at odd places. Then man was heavy blood now, all he wanted is to dead fast and not slowly.

Sai plucked his arms off and then his legs. Then was soon covered in blood from head to boot.

He sighed at this and then took off his clothes and place the do not disturb sigh on the door. Then he got into the shower and washed his body and black hair from the man's blood. He then took the man's clothes and placed them on as he took his bag and his clothes as he walked out the room making sure that other attends didn't see him or the dead man.

He quickly found the stairs and went down without anyone noticing him. He then went outside and found his car. Sai got into the car and drove off.

Soon he would be back in Miami that he would be off again.

…Sakura…

The whole day, Sakura stayed with Samiko and Natari even went to the bathroom together. Soon the day was over.

Sakura placed all her items into her locker and looked at Samiko and Natari as they went out. They were followed by Temari without them noticing at all.

Samiko punch in the code and the gate opened up as they three went into the daycare. Sakura went into her room as she smiled at all her children as they came over and gave her a hug. She let the lady go for the day and then started to sing songs with them as well as reading a book. The second group was outside in the back playing.

Temari had followed them towards the daycare and nodded her head, she went into the dinner on another side of the street to wait from them.

….Air Port …

Two large men got off the air as they walked into the building.

"When I get my hands on her. I will teach her not to…." The larger male said.

"Kane, Don't say it right now." Another male said.

"Daiki, even yours is here." Kane replied.

"Kane, we are here to get our breeders and watch for Sai's girl." Daiki stated. The bags came around and seconds after they disappeared from sight.

Soon they went towards their building that they would be staying. Daiki took out the laptop and type in his name and his code.

He type in words to the Intel person who had taken control and started his or her work. Soon three names and pictures came up. Daiki grinned at this to see them working at the same place.

"Kane, let's go." Daiki told him as he took out his gun and made sure he had bullets in them. He turned to see Kane doing the same thing.

They walked out and went into the car that they got. They drove off and towards the daycare.

They had stopped one block away from it.

…Sakura's room….

She took a head count again and looked at the time. It was just about home time for them all. Then she heard the beeping sounds. She went over to the screen and turned it on. She saw the front gates broken down as two male's walking towards the front door.

Her eyes widen at them as she recognized both males. She turned and hit the red bottom with the words **Panic** on it.

The alarm went off as she called her kids over and told them to hide when the second teacher raced in with her children and the two next rooms came into her and every room went to hers. Shizune raced into and Sakura had pointed to the screen. Shizune gave her the keys as she talked on the walky talks and told the babies rooms to lock their doors. Sakura went to the back first and locked the door then she went to each side and locked the doors.

The teacher and children hugged and made a circle with their group and told them to be quite as this was a drill. She wished she could tell them this was not a drill. Sakura made her way towards Shizune and watch the two male's breaking down the front door. While Shizune had told the upper levels to lock their doors too.

She grimed at her thoughts as she raced towards the front door to her room. Natari was with her school kids with them as they were in the back when they came up with the other kids that were outside.

"Sakura!" Natari yelled.

Sakura had gone out the door and before she did, she locked it from the inside. She had slide the keys back into the room under the door. She went to the side and jumped down facing the two males.

"Going somewhere? Idiots!" she asked then she taunted.

Kane snarled at her and was going to hit her. "Kane, this is Sai's girl." Daiki said.

Sakura went into fighting mode. She went down and crouches as she side swiped Kane onto the ground as Daiki came forwards. Sakura had done a back flip and her foot made contact to his chin. He went onto the stairs with a thud. She got up and took Kane's gun and disassembled his gun then she threw it behind her as she saw him getting up again. She kicked his side and cart wheeled over him as her foot came to contact with Daiki's chest this time. He hit the ground again hard. As Sakura took his gun and disassembled as she threw it away from her.

She suddenly felt air been pushing around her. She turned and deflected Kane's punch as she pulled his arm down, Sakura jumped onto the railing and kick him in his face hard. She heard crunching sounds from him with a scream in pain. She landed and rolled away quickly as Daiki had gotten up.

Sakura grinned at them as they stood beside each other. "Had enough, boys." She taunted them.

They charge at her with a yells. Sakura back flip hard and fast and she went up each step hitting Daiki then Kane. She came to the top as she spin kicked them down the stairs. She smirked at them and went jumped down as she landed Kane had kicked out her legs.

She cursed as she rolled away from him but into Daiki path. She grabbed his leg and pulled down tripping him as she cart wheeled up and at waited for either one to attack again. Sakura could hear Natari and Samiko screaming out her name from the room down stairs and her room. She could even hear her twins calling her name.

….With the room…..

Natari had let go of her children and stormed towards the door, trying to get out. She punched and slapped her hand against the door calling Sakura names. She didn't even notice a toddler coming near her as she picked up something.

"Keys!" she giggled, and then she turned back and went to play with the keys.

"Mommy!" Taytai cried out. Ryuu held onto his sister as he yelled out" Mother!"

The older boy that had hurt Taytai went over to them as he hugged both to him as he tried to calm them down. "Kane" Taytai cried as she turned into his chest can cry hard.

"Shhh. Taytai. Your mother is will be fine. "Kane said to her. Ryuu looked at him with tears in his eyes. Kane had opened his other side and Ryuu took the chance. He went into his arms as Kane looked at the door then to Natari who had stopped hitting the door.

…..with Sakura…

Sakura duck and kicked out her leg as she tripped Kane again. She curse and wondered where the police were. She jumped over Kane and away from Daiki. She had a few cuts and bruises from them but they were worse off.

The guns still laid down in pieces. Kane and Daiki were getting very pissed, she could tell by their faces. Sakura had jumped over and kicked Kane in the head when she was grabbed around her waist.

"Good work. Kane." Daiki said.

He had got her within his hold. He tighten his grip as Sakura gasped of air as she struggled to get out from him. Kane walked up to her as he punch her in her face a few times. Sakura flinched and hissed in pain. She took Kane's head and slam into it with hers. Daiki smirked at Kane and then snarled as he threw her into the wall hard, then he grabbed her again and snapped her wrist hard. Sakura bit her lip from screaming in pain.

Daiki then threw her into the front window as she broke through the glass. She coughed up blood and had to close her eye as the blood was running down from a wound. Sakura eyed them with her one eye.

Kane charged again foolishly she thought as she did the slips and slammed up hard. Kane went down holding his jewels as Sakura ducked away from Daiki. She stood up and her one eye widens to see Daiki was in front of her.

She threw out one punch, which he caught and threw her into the wall. Sakura body was in agony now. She hoped that the police would be here soon before they took her. But fate wasn't on her side when Daiki had grabbed her.

"You might be Sai's girl. But never get on your bad side." Daiki told her. His hand was on her neck holding her up from the ground.

Suddenly she was let go and fell to the ground. She looked to see nothing but blurry images. She shook her head and opened one eye again.

Sakura was shocked to see Temari kicking the two asses. "Temari…"

…Temari…..

She walked out to hear glass breaking she moved over to see what was going now, when she saw Sakura bleeding and in need of help. She raced across the street without getting hit. She soon heard sirens. She smirked at this but stop when she heard the words from the male's mouth. She charged in without them noticing her.

She drop kicked the male that was holding Sakura. She side swipe the second male and then she placed her hand on the ground and the high kicked him too. She jumped up and took on the first one again.

She swipe and swing her fists at him as she heard Sakura voice" Temari…" she voice was so weak.

She was mad, even thou Sakura had tried to be mean to her. She understood that she was protecting herself and her twins. She kicked and jumped up can back away from the second one.

"Kane!"" Daiki yelled as they both heard the sirens. The glared at the female with blond hair.

Then they jumped over the large field and disappeared.

….In the room…..

Natari hear glass breaking as her worries became more urgent. Then she looks to the side to see Taytai and Ryuu still crying with her son and Samiko triplets. Then she heard" Keys" she glance at a little girl with pigtails holding onto a key.

Her eyes widen at this and stood up, she walked over to her. "Can I play with the keys too?" Natari asked.

The little girl looked at her then at the keys. She grinned happily and gave them over to her. She quickly went to one door and unlocked it. She pushed in open and raced towards Sakura.

…Outside…..

She gasped at the damage as she saw Temari with Sakura in the playground. She heard the door at the bottom unlocking and Samiko racing out too.

"Sakura." they whispered.

Taytai and Ryuu came racing out with Natari behind her. "MOMMY!"

Sakura opened her eye when she heard her daughter screaming her name.

Natari and Samiko grabbed them and told them that mommy is hurt and she won't want you to see this. They held them to themselves.

Temari looked at Sakura. "Sakura, can you hear me?"

"Temari…" she stated then she coughed up some blood again.

"Stand still" The police said that was a male.

"The real ones that you are after are gone." Temari told them. "She needs medical attention now."

Temari then proceeded to tell them about the two males and what they looked like. The police send out a patrol over the area. The parmedicais came and was looking over Sakura. The twins were crying out.

The policeman looked at them. "Is there anyone that could take her children?"

Natari and Samiko shook their heads and the stated," Tsunade is out on business and we live together with our families.

Sakura had been listening to each word. She tried to get the female worker on her to look at her.

"Ask… Temari…" Sakura whimpered out as she fainted.

The policeman looked at them and wondered who Temari was.

"She means me. I'm known as auntie Temari." Temari said. "I can take the twins."

The policeman nodded his head at her. Sakura woke up again. "Temari…"

Temari walked over to her before she was placed into the Ambulances. "I now trust you. Don't mess it up by getting the other reds involved."

She nodded her head at her. Then watched as she was placed into the back and the drove off.

She walked over to Samiko and Natari. "You hurt them…."

"I don't hurt children." Temari said as she was offended by this.

"Taytai, this is Auntie Temari from Mommy College." Samiko told her. Taytai turned and looked at the women. Her eyes narrowed and then asked," Where's mommy?"

"Mommy was hurt and is in need to a doctor. Mommy has asked me to take care of you. You don't want to make mommy sad." Temari said to her.

Taytai shook her head at her. "This is Ryuu." Natari said as the little boy held onto her.

"Ryuu, this…"

"I heard, Auntie Natari. I don't trust her." Ryuu replied at them.

"Well, I guess I will tell mommy about this." Temari uttered. As she took out her cell phone.

Ryuu eyes widen as he turned to her. "Don't tell mommy,"

Temari heart broke at his eyes. She placed back her cell phone and held out her arms to him. Ryuu turned to Natari" Please put me down."

She did and watched what he would do. He went over to Temari and then jumped into her arms, as if testing her abilities to catch him. She smiled as she held onto him.

Taytai wiggled as she wanted to be placed down. If her brother has okay within her arms, then she would be too. She raced over to her and Temari had picked her up too.

"Okay. Now let's me call my brother Kankuro. So he can pick us up." Temari told her.

Temari had placed them down and took out her cell phone again and called Kankuro. "Kankuro. Pick me up at Konoha learning and play center." Temari told him.

Samiko and Natari went back into the daycare. Temari smiled at the twins. "Oh Ryuu, Taytai do you have your bags within you?"

Taytai stated." Our backpacks are in the daycare?"

"Well, are you going to go and get them?" Temari asked.

"Well, you need to sign us out." Ryuu replied.

Temari smiled at Ryuu. "Good thinking." With that Temari walked into the daycare with the twins. She signed them out and took their backpacks with their coats.

* * *

 

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Chapter fifteen should be done soon. Bye 


End file.
